


Rhysand in Velaris

by silverstone2828



Series: Postcards from Prythian [2]
Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-11 00:02:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 38,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverstone2828/pseuds/silverstone2828
Summary: Feyre and Rhysand are slowly building their relationship while fighting themselves to do it the way they intellectually want to do it as opposed to what their hearts want them to do.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This part is a direct sequel to 'Feyre in Adriata.' The works should be read in order for the best context. Other works will likely not be as dependent on a timeline, but these two works form the basis of this world.
> 
> Current time point: Several months after Feyre in Adriata concludes. (Septemberish?)
> 
> Collection Timeline: 
> 
> Mid-March—trade show in Velaris; where Feyre first met Rhys and Mor;  
> +2 weeks—Mor comes to Adriata for Feyre's presentation (about 1 April);  
> +2 more months—Rhys comes to Adriata for a status meeting on the roll out (roughly 1 June);  
> +2 more months--Roll out ended around 1 August. (This date is a given but has not appeared in any story yet so has no meaning)
> 
> Since the conclusion of Part 1, Feyre, Rhys and Mor have been texting, calling, and video chatting, usually in the evening for calls and video. Feyre and Rhys have exchanged quick weekend visits and their relationship is growing more solid, though neither is inclined to rush it. Their weekend visits, by mutual agreement, involve a lot of home time, a lot of love, Rhys' cooking, the occasional restaurant, and once, Mor and Andromache coming by to see Feyre and share dinner when Feyre came to Velaris. Cassian and Azriel are getting restive about when they get to meet the totally awesome Feyre—Mor has talked her up to the point that she resides on a saint's pedestal in their eyes, yet Rhys has said almost nothing to them about her. That contradiction makes them bound and determined that the next time Feyre is in Velaris, they will meet her somehow, some way. Possibly they are in luck.
> 
> This universe and all canon characters belong to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for this specific plot line and original characters.

Feyre had called Rhys one Wednesday evening after both had had a long work day. Her workday was packed with meetings and research for future projects and his with non-stop meetings. As a result, the first quiet moment either one of them had for sitting down with their feet up and the time to talk was after dinner.

 

They exchanged their day's news and talked of little things, which was far funnier than the businesslike day's news. In a pause, Feyre changed the subject slightly. “I have a week's time off that I need to spend before too long. Can I come to visit you for any of it?”

 

Rhys gulped and quickly said, “Yes, of course! I'd like you to be here for the whole thing, but I understand if you would want a shorter stay. When would you like to come up?”

 

“I have some time to decide, but I was thinking that I could arrive this Friday night, so two days from now or the following Friday night. I'd take the 7:30 flight to Velaris, but I can rent a car or cab into town. I wouldn't want you to take time away from your job while I'm there—I can bring drawing gear and sight-see a little; maybe combine it and draw what I see,” she said.

 

“The only thing I ask is that I would like to go to Sevenda's at least once with you. I'd need to be back in town nine days or so later to be ready for work on the following Monday.”

 

“If you're drawing **who** you'll be seeing, I'd say that nude would be best, but I know you'd hang up on me, so pretend I didn't say that,” Rhys teased.

 

“You are incorrigible! I'm sure I can't be the first person to tell you that,” Feyre retorted.

 

“So you keep telling me, but you love it. Back to scheduling,” Rhys said, returning to the matter at hand, “Either week works for me, so I will again state for the record that I'd love for you to stay for your full time off, unless you've got other things that you need to do, that I'll be glad to meet your plane and take you back out there when you have to leave, let you borrow a car during your stay, and just let me know when you decide which Friday you want to arrive. Does that sound good to you?”

 

“If it wouldn't throw a monkey wrench into any plans you've made already, I'd actually like to come up two days from now and stay the whole time with you. I'm sorry; I know it's short notice, but I really, really miss you, so...,” she trailed off.

 

“I was hoping you'd decide that—I'm not good at being patient for your visits,” he replied. “I do want to pick you up Friday night, so could you please let me know when you've confirmed your flight and have the arrival time? It should be about 9:30 if you take our usual one, but we want to make sure they didn't change the schedule. I wouldn't want you to have to wait after a long workday and then a flight.”

 

“Okay, I'll let you know, and Rhys?,” Feyre stopped for a moment. “Thanks for everything.”

 

“See you in a couple of days, Feyre Darling. Don't forget to text in the meantime,” Rhys responded.

 

“Prick! We'll see about texting. Sticking my tongue out at you right now, followed by a wicked eye roll,” exclaimed Feyre.

 

“That wondrous tongue? Save that; I have plans for it—and its beautiful owner,” Rhys came back valiantly.

 

Both were laughing as they ended the call.

 

Thursday and early Friday were a rush for Feyre, trying to prepare for her absence at work and pack for her trip. _Will I need fancier clothes in case we go to Mor's club? What was it called? Rita's, right. She never said what the dress code was. Better stick in the little black dress and the tall boots, just in case. Plus that gold knit shrug in case the nights are cool already._ Otherwise, she put in another nice dress in case they went to Sevenda's and the rest of the clothes were casual things. Some books and her drawing gear fit in nicely. That left just her makeup kit and toiletries remaining to be thrown in on Friday, that and the little bit of shopping she planned to do after work Friday.

 

Friday morning saw her at her desk a little early, prepping her own day, as well as Alis' calendar and day. She was just finishing when Alis arrived and greeted her.

 

“Feyre, I thought you'd be at the airport waiting for your flight to take off by now,” Alis gently teased. “Seriously, though. We need to make a larger dent in your pile of paid time off. You're free to go at noon, unless you'd like to leave earlier.”

 

“I might take you up on the offer to leave at noon,” responded Feyre. Your day is ready and I'm meeting with Landri and Josef to fill them in on what I'd like them to work on in my absence at 9:30. They're experienced enough as admins that you won't miss me at all, I'm sure. After that, I'll wind up loose ends and let you know when I leave, okay?

 

“I **will** miss you, but I'll enjoy hearing the sparse details you offer of your time off when you return. Just know that I have a vivid imagination for filling in all the details you leave out of your vacation reports, hmm? Maybe even try to live up to them?,” Alis smiled.

 

Feyre blushed and mumbled words of which only “mother hen” were decipherable, but she smiled fondly at Alis, brought Alis' coffee into her office, and returned to her own work.

 

Right at noon, Feyre backed up all her files and packed her carryall to go home. She told Alis and the others goodbye and left for home. She made one stop at Rhys' favorite store in all of Adriata to buy a few sets of new lingerie to go with what she already had. _It's really rather amazing to watch the effect a few scraps of fabric and lace have on him. But fun, though. I don't think I even want to investigate why that is for fear of losing the magic._ She did her best to shop with him as well as herself in mind and was reasonably satisfied when she left the store that the upcoming nine days would be entertaining on many levels.

 

Arriving home around two o'clock, she made a quick lunch, texted Rhys while she was eating, and debated sending him a pic of one of her purchases. She decided against it in case he decided he just wanted her suitcase full of goodies to come visit. _Better to let all of it be a surprise_ , she thought with a smile.

 

Following her meal, Feyre stored her work carryall in her closet and took a quick shower. After donning comfortable travel clothing, she finished drying her hair and braided it to keep it in line for the trip. She put on just very light makeup and scent, then packed her makeup bag and toiletries, plus her lingerie purchases. It struck her all of a sudden that she had forgotten to pack the one set of lingerie that Rhys thought was so special. _I'm glad I remembered,_ she thought. _He might not have missed it with all the new stuff, but he seems pretty attached to it, so it's best to have it._

 

Once her packing was finished, she made sure the townhouse was tidy for her return and that all the windows and doors were shut and locked. She had just a little while to wait before she called a cab, threw on a light jacket, grabbed her purse and suitcase, and left for the airport. She arrived just before six o'clock, but the security checks were moving smoothly so she made her gate with plenty of time to spare. She sent Rhys a quick text that the flight was currently scheduled to be on time and that she couldn't wait to arrive then put her phone on an airport charger to top it off. She took out the book she was currently reading and settled down to wait.

 

It wasn't long before her flight boarded, so she grabbed her phone, stuck it and her book into her over sized purse, and she was on her way to Velaris. On arriving in Velaris, she had to retrieve her suitcase from the baggage claim carousel and came out of the closest exit only to almost run into a waiting Rhys. On recognizing him, she dropped her suitcase and purse right by him and ran straight into his waiting arms. After a very brief kiss hello, they moved her things and themselves out of the main pathway and resumed their greeting without inconveniencing others, sharing a very deep hug and kiss. Both were almost panting when they broke it off and just stared at each other, taking it all in.

 

“Um, hi Prick?” said Feyre breathlessly.

 

“Feyre Darling, looking delicious as always,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. “Shall we go home before I see just how delicious you are today?”

 

“Oh Cauldron, is this what I'm in for for nine days? Do you know if Mor and Andromache have a spare room?,” she said, grinning at him.

 

“Too much too soon?”, he asked, grinning wickedly. “Right. I'll remember to tone it down.”

 

“No, I was just teasing you,” Feyre answered. “Home sounds good to me.”

 

Rhys grabbed her suitcase and she slung her purse over her shoulder and they left the airport hand in hand.

 

Rhys didn't live all that far from the main freeway that passed the airport, and Feyre had made the trip a few times so she knew that they'd arrive soon. It was a smooth trip and before long she was storing her things in Rhys' room. He offered her the chance to clean the travel grime off, so she washed her face and hands and changed into leggings, keeping her long tunic top on, then went downstairs to find Rhys. He was putting the finishing touches on the most scrumptious looking pizza she'd ever seen. Her stomach rudely growled its approval which caused him to look up and laugh.

 

“We need to tell it that it will really be much happier if we bake the pizza before we eat it, but I am glad it approves of dinner,” he said with a straight face.

 

“It needs to learn that it isn't in charge; now is as good a time as any for the lesson,” answered Feyre, coming around Rhys to hug him from behind.

 

“Let me put this in the oven, then we have a little time, okay?,” asked Rhys.

 

“Mmmm. I'm happy here, and yes, I'm going to be difficult about it.”

 

“Well,” sighed Rhys, “If it's only difficult, I can work with that. What if I asked you to get the plates and napkins? Would that be enough of a distraction for you?”

 

“I suppose so,” responded Feyre with a gleam in her eyes that amazed Rhys every time he saw it. “But we'll pick up right where we left off after dinner and dishes, right?” She turned to the dish cabinet to get the plates.

 

_It would be so very easy to tell her how much I love her, but it would scare her off completely. I'd better wait and see how this week goes,_ he thought. Little did he know that Feyre was thinking exactly the same thing about him.

 

Following a dinner of pizza and wine, they made quick work of the dishes and settled on the davenport in Rhys' living room to talk and perhaps find a movie. Neither made a move to turn the TV on, being content to snuggle and talk of small things, just happy to actually be together again. Able talk, to touch, to kiss, to look at each other from a distance of inches, rather than of miles. Very gradually, their kisses and touches grew more urgent with longer and longer spaces between words. Clothing started miraculously moving to the floor, and both took note and moved to the bedroom to greet each other properly.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for this universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for this specific plot line and original characters.
> 
> TW for sexual behavior between consenting adults.

Following their lovemaking, Rhys and Feyre assumed their normal sleeping position with Rhys holding her in his arms from behind, and after a loving, peaceful night, they were just starting to wake up, murmuring quietly about inconsequential things. Suddenly, though the bedroom door was closed, they heard the definite sounds of at least one person moving around downstairs. Feyre was a little frightened and made to get up and get dressed before they confronted whoever was down there. Rhys, however, tightened his grip on her and pulled her back in to his broad chest.

 

“Relax, Feyre,” he said lazily. “We set the alarm system after we got in last night and no alarm went off nor did the alarm company send an alert to my phone. I will guarantee you that you are hearing Cassian rummaging around for food. He's the only one brave enough or stupid enough to risk my displeasure this early in the morning after you just arrived last night. I will hazard a guess that Azriel followed him in and is sitting in the kitchen waiting for the coffee he set up to brew and that he is trying his hardest to rein in Cassian's worst plans, thereby preventing me from injuring Cassian. Azriel hopes. I am occasionally unpredictable when those two provoke me, so there's an element of doubt for Azriel to deal with. Good; those two need the uncertainty.

 

“All three of them, when you include Mor, have keys for here because they end up crashing here so often after we have a game night or we're binging something on Netflix. They think nothing of dropping in unannounced without checking to see if I even need their presence at some Cauldron-burned hour of the day, and they're usually looking to decimate my food supply when they arrive. I'm really sorry, but if we play like we've slept through it, maybe he'll go away,” Rhys growled loudly. Loudly enough for anyone anywhere in the house to hear and understand.

 

“They're up, Az; you owe me $5.00. I'll go roust them,” Feyre heard a strange male's voice say loudly. She figured it must be Cassian, as Rhys told her. She heard a quieter voice, probably Azriel's voice respond but couldn't make out what he said. All she knew was that, whatever happened next, she would manage much better with clothes on. _With actual day clothes,_ she amended. Her plan gained urgency when she heard someone coming upstairs and she tried to get up again.

 

Rhys whispered in her ear, ”It'll be okay; I don't think even Cassian would dare to open the door when he knows you're here. And he does know you're here because Mor saw to it, hoping to appeal to Cassian's limited maturity and cause him to decide against an unannounced visit—that didn't work, since he and Az are here, but he **has** had some semblance of training. He'll content himself with talking through the door. He and Az are desperate to meet you, because they know you and Mor are good friends, and I'm whatever I am to you, but they both know you are important to me. Hence, they've apparently decided that today is the day to meet you and now is the time.

 

“However, that choice is entirely up to you, a fact that seems to have escaped at least Cassian. You are under no obligation to meet them, certainly not now before you've even had coffee. I can get rid of them fast enough.”

 

“No, I definitely want to meet them, and sooner rather than later,” Feyre said very quietly. “What about this idea? If I can take a quick, Cassian-free shower and if you could bring me a cup of black coffee while I'm drying my hair, I'll kiss you soundly, then I'd be ready meet your brothers. I'm sure I'd make a horrible first impression if I don't clean up and wake all the way up first and I would hate to do that. I want this to go well.” Feyre looked at Rhys expectantly.

 

“You know what your sound kisses lead to, Feyre Darling,” Rhys laughed. “Either we delay the sound kiss until they leave, or tell them to make themselves comfortable **downstairs** and we'll be out in a few hours. Best idea, though is to delay it and then use it in front of them which will send them away in a hurry when we're ready for them to go.” Rhys wiggled his eyebrows, hoping to persuade her.

 

Feyre laughed and said, “I do have more than one sound kiss in me, you know. I might be able to arrange two or three; you never know. I'm just leaving that idea here.” She arched an eyebrow at Rhys.

 

Rhys burst out laughing. “Feyre Archeron, you're going to be the death of me, but what a way to go! Why don't you slip into the bath in here and do your thing. I'll go herd my brothers so you can have some peace. I'll bring your coffee up as soon as it's brewed, and you can come down when you're ready. As Mor undoubtedly told you, they really are kind, gentle males, and they're really looking forward to meeting you, so please don't worry. It'll all be just fine,” and here he raised his voice again, “If Cassian is smart enough to go back downstairs and stop listening at a closed bedroom door, that is. We should have put on a show to entertain him, but he'll have to settle for me taking it out on him in the training ring.”

 

“I just came up to let you know I'm starting breakfast,” Cassian said with an injured tone. “Are bacon, eggs, and pancakes okay? I would never stoop to snooping, never, never, never!”

 

“Sure. Whatever,” said Rhys. “Go downstairs, give Feyre some space, and otherwise your plan sounds fine.”

 

Feyre let Rhys use the bath first while she thought about what to wear. She finally decided on a fairly new tee shirt and leggings so she wouldn't appear too uncaring about the occasion of meeting Rhys' brothers, but not overly formal for a Saturday morning. After Rhys finished in the bath, dressed, and went downstairs, she took a quick shower, washing her hair in the process. When she finished the shower, she found a steaming cup of coffee on the counter and silently blessed Rhys for bringing it to her as she took a sip. Drying her hair didn't take too long, as she wanted to let most of it air dry so that the natural curl would come out. She finger crunched it in places to encourage that, then put on a very light array of makeup, dressed, finished her coffee, and picked up the bedroom, just in case anyone besides Rhys came in. Assuring herself that it would all go fine, she grabbed her phone and coffee cup and went downstairs to meet Rhys' adopted brothers, a big part of his Inner Circle. _No pressure,_ she thought ruefully.

 

She saw no one in the living room or dining room, both of which flanked the entry hall at the foot of the stairs, but heard male voices in the kitchen talking and laughing, so she slowly approached the entry to the kitchen. When she reached it, her eyes sought Rhys, just to know where he was. Aaaand he wasn't in the room. Two strikingly handsome males were there, however. One, taller and more muscular than the other, with long straight black hair tied into a pony tail at the base of his neck and holding a pancake turner in one hand looked up from his post at the stove. Cassian, she assumed, but she was taking no chances with this meeting, so she walked over to him, extended her hand towards his and said, “Hi. I'm Feyre Archeron. Rhys has told me so much about both of you; I'm so glad to finally meet you! Are you Cassian?”

 

Cassian looked somewhat shell-shocked and simply nodded. Feyre gave him a big smile and took her hand back. She turned to the other male; Azriel, she assumed; he had slightly curly black hair cut fairly short and like Cassian, had warm hazel eyes and gorgeous olive-tinted skin. _These three had to have ripped female hearts apart all through school,_ she thought. _Not that they would mean to, but no one could be faulted for falling for any of them._ Coming back to herself, she approached Azriel with an equally large smile and introduced herself. She also extended her hand to him, noting scarring on both his hands, so she took his hand in one of hers and covered it with her other hand, squeezing gently to put him at ease in case he was wary of shaking hands with her. “And you're Azriel?,” Feyre asked, smiling at him.

 

Azriel was more collected than Cassian, so he was able to assure her that he was, indeed, Azriel, and that he'd been looking forward to meeting her, too. He added that Mor had told them what she was able to, so they all felt that she was a good friend already. Feyre gently released his hand and asked Cassian if he wanted her to gather dishes and silverware.

 

“Sure, if you'd like to. That'd be a novel approach in this household,” Cassian snipped while smiling to remove the sting. Rhys had put in an appearance and both he and Azriel took complete umbrage at the statement and said the smile didn't count. Feyre shook her head, muttered, “Cauldron save me from brothers!,” while she gathered what she needed.

 

“Not to interrupt your weighty conversation,” she began, “but shall we eat at this table or in the dining room?”

 

All three males turned to stare at her, dumbfounded. “Is that not a rational question?,” Feyre demanded.

 

“Um,” began Cassian. “We haven't gotten that far yet? Where would you like to eat, Feyre?,” he asked, looking at the other two. They nodded judiciously at him for solving this logistical problem in such a satisfactory way.

 

“Oh, Mother. I see. All right. I, as the only lead administrative assistant in a roomful of freaking executives, will make this executive decision for you: We eat at this table. Right here. Rhys will eat here, in this space. Cassian, you eat here. Az, this is your spot. And I will eat here. Any objections?” Feyre rolled her eyes at all of them and grinned.

 

All three assured her that there were no objections and turned back to intensely studying the pancakes Cassian was making. Feyre set the table, then found the pancake syrup, butter, and salt and pepper and added that to the table. She grabbed her phone and started checking her messages and mail while the males did whatever it was that they were doing. At least it didn't seem to involve burning food, not so far as she could smell, anyway. She had learned about a fabulous pastry shop near here from Mor. If the planned breakfast didn't work out, she'd treat them to pastries and coffee, she decided. _But what the hell is wrong with all three of them,_ she wondered. _Cassian started out kinda loopy, but Azriel at least spoke in sentences before, and Rhys? I've never seen Rhys like this._

 

Shortly thereafter, plates appeared on the table and the three males took their assigned seats without issue. Cassian surprised Feyre with how good it all was. The pancakes and scrambled eggs were light and fluffy and the bacon was done to a perfect crispness. All of it was still steaming, so he had timed it all just right. They talked small talk throughout the meal, the males having regained some sensibility, so it was all very pleasant. When they'd finished and were having a last cup of coffee, Feyre got up to start the dishes only to find out that Cassian had already done many of them while he was cooking. She really only had to load the plates and silverware in the dishwasher and wash a couple of pans and wipe off the stove and counters and it was done.

 

“Does anyone want more coffee?,” she asked. All of them declined, so she cleaned the coffee equipment and returned to the table.

 

“So, you guys went through Illyrian warrior training when Rhys did?,” Feyre asked. Azriel answered that they did.

 

“I'm going to want pictures of your ink sometime, if it's okay with you both. Rhys was kind enough to let me take pictures of his and he explained what the parts of the tattoos meant and the method used to create them. It's totally fascinating, so I'd like to see yours, as well. It's okay, though, if you'd rather not. I'll understand.”

 

Rhys spoke up then. “Feyre is an artist, aside from being the best damn lead administrative assistant in all of Prythian, so she's interested in many forms of the arts, tattoos among them. You know the painting I hung in my office earlier this summer? That's one of hers,” he concluded proudly.

 

Cassian looked at Azriel for a brief moment, they nodded slightly at each other, and both agreed that they'd be glad to cooperate, but that they were sure Rhys didn't intend to free her up for photography today, so they'd work it in some other day before she left if that was fine with her. “Besides,” said Cassian, “You seeing the perfection of these Illyrian bodies would spoil you for Rhys, so we have to let your relationship settle a little more.” He winked at her as she rolled her eyes at him.

 

“Sure, and thanks for the consideration,” Feyre smirked. “I will say that I thought Rhys had the biggest ego I'd ever seen walking around. I chalked it up to his job, but I see that I was wrong. I know it isn't the water here, because Mor and Andromache are blessedly normal and Sevenda seems pretty normal, so evidently Night Region females don't suffer from the malady of out-sized egos. I can only think it must either be a Night Region male thing or an Illyrian male thing.”

 

“Feyre Darling, you wound me,” retorted Rhys. “I merely let people see the real me. I suppose that's what these two do, as well. Azriel snorted softly. All Cassian said was, “She's a keeper, Rhys. Don't ever let her go.”

 

Azriel came over to Feyre and commented, “That's really a beautiful picture you painted for Rhys. Aside from the beauty, though, you captured what it means to be an Illyrian. He wouldn't tell us much about how it came about, but I knew right then that whoever painted it knew him and his people very well and must care a great deal for him. I'm glad he met you.”

 

Feyre was taken aback at his brutal honesty and his acumen, even from the distance Rhys had kept him from their relationship. She thought carefully. “I do care for him a great deal, as you say, and by extension, for his chosen family who all mean so much to him. Because I already partially understood how much the Illyrian culture means to him when I started the painting months ago, I wanted to paint something that said 'Rhys' when I looked at it and would give him a sense of the timelessness of his living culture and his part in it when he looked at it. I would want all Illyrians who see it to see themselves and the Illyrian culture in it, as well. I'm truly honored he chose to put it in his office. He said he planned to, but I didn't know that he did. Thank you for telling me all this. It means a lot to me.”

 

“I just wanted you to know,” said Azriel. “He's a very lucky male, but one who deserves the good fortune.”

 

“I appreciate my good fortune in knowing him and Mor, as well as being able to meet you and Cassian. I don't know if he or Mor told you, but Rhys and I met purely by chance at one of the Starr Technologies' exhibits at the Velaris Trade Show last spring. Just plain dumb luck, but I'm exceedingly lucky that it happened. He's remarkable, even though he obviously already knows it all too well.” Feyre winked at Azriel and he smiled in return.

 

“I think you'll fit into the Inner Circle just fine when it comes to that. You'll be in charge of keeping egos pruned. Mor couldn't keep up with it so she gave up,” he said, smiling at her. “Have you met Amren yet? You think the three of us are arrogant? She could teach college level courses in it. But if I'm there when you meet her, I'll have your back, no worries.”

 

“I'm becoming terrified at the prospect, but it's good to know you'll at least clean up my remains when she finishes verbally tearing me apart,” Feyre joked, but even she knew that she was only halfway joking.

 

“Well, I'd better round up Cassian and we'll let you have a more peaceful day. I'm glad we met and I hope to see you again while you're here this week. We'll try really hard to get you your tattoo photos.”

 

“Me, too,” said Feyre. “Me, too.”

 

Cassian and Azriel left soon after that and Feyre immediately turned to Rhys and asked what had caused the three brothers to be so incoherent when she was trying to set the breakfast table.

 

Rhys became embarrassed, but bravely plowed ahead anyway. “I told you that Mor had been talking you up to them, right? And that I had said very little for a lot of reasons. Apparently, though she had talked you up, whatever Mor told them hadn't even approached the reality of you, so when you appeared in the kitchen, they had a hard time dealing with it. Then I came in from the bath, saw them and figured out why they were acting the way they were, and tried to look at you the way they saw you, and, basically, I was gobsmacked, too. So, in a way, you were the cause, Feyre Darling,” he smiled winningly.

 

“Rhys, I know I'm blushing from the total over-the-topness of your explanation, but that is the dumbest thing I ever heard. Is that **really** the story you're going with?,” she asked incredulously.

 

“That's the one,” he replied. “I figure that it helps that it's the truth as I see it,” he said while coming over to take her into his arms.

 

“Since you all recovered and were able to speak in proper sentences by the time they left, I'll let it go, but that just doesn't make sense. I'm the same me that I've been from the beginning. You, at least, shouldn't have fallen victim to the same shock that they were in—and let me tell you: Mor and Andromache are drop-dead gorgeous; I had such an inferiority complex at the March dinner at Sevenda's over Mor! Then she blew right by the fact that she's gorgeous with her brilliance and her great personality. The point being that Velaris has to have plenty of females that put me to shame on all levels. The only two females that I know here certainly do, and they can't be the only two in town.”

 

“My downfall, I confess, was trying to see you through their eyes to confirm my suspicions,” Rhys admitted. “It hit me all at once what the total package of you involves—and that you were here because you wanted to see me. I wish I could show you how I see you and that you could experience your beauty, care, warmth, humor, intelligence, on and on. It's kind of frustrating because I know you might believe me halfway, but your skeptical look tells me that you'll only go halfway with it,” he said, rubbing his head. “To see you through not only my eyes but also theirs, and to know that you are here to see me, well, it just got to me for a while. I just couldn't process it for a time. I'm sorry if it upset you, but we did recover, so that's good, right,” he asked hopefully.

 

“Oh, Prick, you do have a golden tongue in so many ways, and you've actually succeeded with your selling job this time. I accept what you've told me even if I don't understand it. Thank you for what you've told me but just let me be my normal self, okay? Don't you put me on that pedestal, too. I'll do something or say something to fall off of there some day and I really don't want that for us. I'm just me, warts and all, but I'm Cauldron-damned glad if you find that to be desirable.”

 

With that, she stretched up and kissed him soundly.

 

One thing led to another, and Rhys discovered his first new set of lingerie to worship. He was properly appreciative as they pleasured each other thoroughly, laying in each other's arms after completion. Talking quietly and nuzzling without heat, neither felt rushed the way they did on their brief weekends which was such a luxury for them. They lay in bed, napping off and on, until hunger drove them out a little after two o'clock.

 

Having dressed and returned to the kitchen for a quick lunch of bread, cheese, cold chicken and fruit, Rhys asked Feyre what she'd like to do with the remainder of the day. She thought about it and said, “What about walking around your neighborhood for a while? I haven't seen much of that. I know that you'd like me to see the Rainbow and the bridge over the Sidra, and I want to see them as well, but we likely need to start earlier in the day to be able to spend enough time to see it all? Can we maybe do that tomorrow? I should text Mor today, though, and let her know I got here, though she had texted one day last week and said that she and Andi might be out of town this weekend.”

 

“That sounds fun,” replied Rhys. “There's another arboretum near here that I think you'd love. It's a more naturally planted one, less sculpted than the one by Sevenda's. Maybe you'd want to bring your drawing gear and draw some of what you see? For dinner, I know of a quiet restaurant I'd like to show you, if that's all right. In atmosphere, it reminds me of the restaurant you took me that one night the first time I stayed with you in Adriata, but the dress code is very casual. The food selection is general Prythian, so nothing terribly experimental, but you wouldn't believe what the chefs there can do with what you'd think is just regular food. In that way, the restaurant reminds me a little of the seafood place we went to lunch at on my first day in Adriata that trip.”

 

“That sounds wonderful,” said Feyre. “Let me text Mor, then clean up a little and I'll be ready to leave.”

 

“I want to take a quick shower, if that's okay, so I'll get that done while you're doing what you need to do,” said Rhys, getting up to go upstairs. “I'll use the guest bath upstairs, and you can have the master bath. Unless you wanted to join me?,” he said with an arched brow.

 

“Much as I'd love to, you know we'd never leave here if I did,” Feyre smiled as she spoke. “By now, you know us well enough to know that if we want to do something outside of the house, there can be no sound kisses and no shared showers. Not until after we return.”

 

“True, but it was worth a shot, so I took it,” Rhys grinned at her.

 

Feyre just laughed at him and shooed him away while she put away the remains of the lunch and put their dishes in the dishwasher. She sent Mor a text, letting her know that she had arrived, had met Cassian and Azriel, and was having a wonderful time, and hoped that she'd be able to see Mor and Andromache, then went upstairs to clean up a little, fix her light makeup, and tie her hair back at the nape of her neck. She put on comfortable sneakers since they'd be doing a lot of walking, tied a sweatshirt around her waist in case a cool wind came up, gathered her drawing gear and stuck it in her purse, and went back downstairs.

 

Rhys was downstairs shortly after Feyre, dressed in a black button down shirt, open at the neck, black jeans, and black sneakers. They set the alarm system and left the house, heading to the arboretum, each having an arm around the other.

 

He lived in a beautiful development of family homes, full of lush greenery and with the cheerful noise of children at play throughout their walk through it. One enterprising group was playing a rambunctious game of dodgeball in one front yard; the ball went off towards the street after hitting its target, but Rhys captured it and gently tossed it at a player on the other team. Rhys and Feyre laughed as the players stopped the game and debated whether or not a non-player got credit for a hit. One of the children thanked them for rescuing the ball; Feyre and Rhys smiled and waved at them and continued their walk.

 

They eventually arrived at the arboretum and Feyre found that Rhys had described it accurately. All of the plantings were placed in native habitats; almost all of them were plants native to the Night Region, so they were able to thrive without a great deal of climate control. In many cases, the plants were able to grow as they wanted without pruning, so their shapes were natural. Only the trees and large bushes required pruning in the late fall or late winter, both to stimulate new growth in the spring and to keep some of them from overtaking their particular planting. Feyre was enchanted and took many photos from all angles to draw or paint later, and drew sketches of some of the smaller plantings. _I'll come back next week while Rhys is working and sketch some more,_ she thought. _I'll take good pics of that tree over there that Rhys loves, but I want a few sketches of it, too._

 

As they were wandering around the grounds, they spotted a rabbit and a squirrel foraging in different areas. Rhys commented that the animals were urbanized and would be incapable of living entirely on their own in the wild, particularly in the average Night Region winter. As a result, the city kept veterinarians on staff to spay or neuter most of the animals to keep the population at an acceptable level and to treat illnesses that occasionally swept the population. The city also put food out to help the animals in the winter, and placed shelters in various areas to allow them to get out of extreme weather, tapering the support programs off when spring arrived and plant life the animals could eat grew again.

 

They returned to Rhys' home about six-thirty, tired and happy. They both grabbed their phones to exchange pictures that they had taken, both of each other as well as of the greenery and animals. Once done with that, they did what was needed to go to dinner and left again.

 

The restaurant was charming in its simplicity, with a feel of privacy for each dinner party in the way that short walls came up from the backs of the booths to give each party their own small space. With seating being in booths, couples were able to sit close to each other or across from each other, however they wished. Candles in the center of the tables provided a warm touch, with dim recessed lighting in the ceiling providing much of the light.

 

Rhys and Feyre started with a light wine and appetizers, then both chose steak, salad, and the restaurant's house bread, for which it was well known locally. As they did in the restaurant in Adriata where Rhys took Feyre to in June for dinner, they sat side by side, touching wherever they could. When they weren't eating, they were holding hands and talking and laughing quietly, planting occasional soft kisses on each other's face or neck. Occasionally a group of diners would pass that Rhys knew; he greeted them and even introduced Feyre to some who were friends of his, but for the most part, they were anonymous and enjoyed each other's company.

 

After a delicious dinner, they returned home and collapsed on the couch in the living room. “I bought you ice cream for dessert,” said Rhys, “but I don't know if tonight's the night for it. I'm stuffed, I'm afraid.”

 

“I totally overate,” said Feyre, “and I don't apologize for any of it. You were right—the chefs are artists there and the atmosphere can't be beat. That was so lovely and I've had a wonderful day with you.”

 

She leaned up and kissed him gently. Rhys put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. He kissed her, deepening the kiss when her tongue licked his lips, requesting entry. He opened for her and their tongues found each other. Feyre put her arms around his neck drawing him closer as he did for her. It wasn't long before their roaming hands sent them upstairs to the comfort of Rhys' room where they slowly undressed each other, punctuated with fluttering kisses all over each other's bodies and gentle strokes of loving hands. Rhys carefully backed Feyre to the bed. She lay down in the center and spread herself out in welcome. He lay on top of her for a moment, kissing her, stroking her, while his hardening cock found her fold to nestle in. Rhys rolled off to the side and nibbled her sensitive earlobe while his hands gently massaged her breasts, paying close attention to her peaked nipples.

.

As one hand approached her heated core, he leaned down and took first one hardened nipple into his mouth and sucked it, biting gently, then using his tongue to soothe it. He repeated it with her other breast, while his hand gently approached her fold, nearing her clit where she wanted it. “Please, Rhys,” Feyre begged. “Touch me, please.” “Whatever my lady wants,” he

replied and unleashed himself. His magical hand stroked her clit while his tongue entered her core and rhythmically moved in time with his hand. He could sense that her climax was nearing from her rapid pants and from the rhythm with which she was stroking him, arousing him further. When Feyre had taken his hard cock in her hand and was rubbing his precum over the tip, he rose over her so that she was pumping him as he inserted a finger into her ready core and began his own rhythm while leaving his thumb to massage her clit.

 

Feyre shuddered as the waves of pleasure coursed through her, crying out as she peaked. He added another finger to the first and continued through her waves. As her climax subsided, he slowed his rhythm, and when she had finished, he kissed her deeply and gently removed her hand from his ready cock, then flipped her onto her stomach. He got on his knees between her legs and pulled her core toward his cock and entered her in a stroke. Feyre groaned in pleasure and fisted her hands in the sheet.

 

“You always feel so damned good when I enter you,” he said.

 

“You should feel how amazing it is when you enter me,” she panted. Rhys held her to him with one arm and his other hand found her engorged clit again as he moved in her with an increasing rhythm. She tightened her core around him when she felt another climax building and they came together, calling out each other's name as they did.

 

They collapsed in each other's arms, gently kissing and touching, toweling each other off, reveling in the sheer pleasure of being with each other, body and soul.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for this universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for this specific plot line and original characters.

Sunday morning dawned clear and bright and promised to be a perfect day for exploring the Rainbow and the Sidra bridge later on. Rhys and Feyre gently kissed each other awake and got up to start the day, delightfully alone as compared to Saturday's early visit by Rhys' brothers.

 

They made coffee and checked their phones to see if anything interesting had happened overnight. “Mor finally texted back,” said Feyre. “She and Andi did leave town and won't be back until tonight sometime. Before I answer her, what did you tell her about how long I'll be here?”

 

“Mor knows the schedule,” responded Rhys. “I didn't tell Cassian or Az, though; I think they're assuming it's another weekend trip because I asked Mor not to tell them otherwise. She will give us down time; the others, not so much, I'm afraid.”

 

“You said yesterday that you hadn't told your brothers much about me for several reasons, but that Mor had told them what she knew. Why didn't you want them to know much about me?,” Feyre asked.

 

“You latch onto every spare piece of trivia like a dog with a bone, Feyre Darling,” Rhys smiled at her.”

 

“It comes with my job and bled over into my life; maybe the other way around. I never analyzed it,” she smirked. “Are you avoiding the question by chance?”

 

“Not exactly,” he replied seriously. “More like buying time to figure it all out for myself and find the best way to explain it. At first, it was to keep this bit of heaven I'd somehow found to myself as much as I could. You were already building your friendship with Mor and Andi, which is wonderful for all of you, by the way. That gave her some small insight into what I thought, but even she doesn't know the whole of it, and she hasn't seen us together since the trade show and then the weekend dinner we had, so she isn't able to figure anything out that I would rather she didn't know at this point.

 

“The other reasons stem from wanting to shield us for now, but are more complex and I confess that I'm not finding the right words to explain them. Selfishness is part of it, of course. The less the others know, the less likely they'll be camped out here on your visits, which means the more time I have with you alone. Mor will respect your visit time if I ask her to, which I did for this trip. You saw what my brothers think of discretion.” Rhys rolled his eyes at that memory.

 

“Now we come to the part where even I'm not sure why I wanted it that way; it was like an instinctive reaction. I will tell you, because I think you already know and may even feel the same way: Our relationship came together so fast in the time I spent with you in Adriata that it scared me, to be honest. I didn't want to tell them about this enchanting female who had come into my life and who had totally bewitched me with her beauty, her wit, her intelligence, her warm and caring personality, and her wild Adriata ways,” he confessed, but wiggled his eyebrows as he uttered 'wild Adriata ways', which caused them both to chuckle and served to relax the tension that had been building.

 

Feyre poured them more coffee and he continued. “I didn't want them to know how hard I fell for you in June in case it blew up. I didn't want them dealing with the aftermath if that happened. As I said, Mor figured out that a relationship has been building, but even she doesn't know all of it. In that, I might have something in common with a certain Adriata vixen who is pretty sure she can do everything for herself,” Rhys teased.

 

“Since June, my feelings for you only increased with every text, every call, every video chat, every visit. I know they will discover the truth sometime, and maybe now is a good time for it. I just don't know,” he shrugged. _That's as far as I'd better go for right now_ , he thought.

 

As for Feyre, on hearing Rhys' thoughts, she was also being forced to confront the depth of her feelings for him and wondering how far she should go with her own words. She cleared her throat and dove in.

 

“First, before I begin, I think Azriel might have guessed something about the depth of the relationship, though he didn't know I was the female involved until you told him about my painting the picture in your office. He was talking to me about the painting and commented that he could see that whoever painted it for you cared for you a great deal. Just so you know. It's fine with me if he knows, but if you'd rather that he not, well... Hmmm. How to unring that bell?

 

Rhys ran his hand through his hair and said, ''It doesn't really surprise me, even though I don't necessarily like his attention on me very much. Azriel can ferret information out of a stone and his perceptions are usually spot on. Well, no problem, but our space may be invaded more often. I'm sorry, but they're vitally interested in you and in our relationship. Hopefully he doesn't fill Cassian in on everything he's figured out, but that may be a vain hope.”

 

“It'll be fine, I'm sure. The only thing I would want to see is that a shut bedroom door stays shut, and they seem to have that down.

 

“To return to what we were discussing, we seem to be in much the same position. Alis knows some of it; she says 'Hi,' by the way, but I haven't told others much at all. Mostly because I'm afraid of jinxing what we have by talking too much, but your reasons are valid for me, too. It occurs to me, though, that if this thing blows up, we two are the only ones to help each other out of it. That would be entirely too awkward, so I propose that we don't do anything to blow it up,” she smirked.

 

“Oh, that's a good idea; I'll accept it without reservation, Feyre Darling,” he smirked right back.

 

“Careful; excessive prickhood is a dangerous line to straddle, Prick,” she smiled. She moved to cover his hands with her own and went on.

 

“Other than that, I agree that we have moved awfully fast to get to where we are with each other right now; like you, every day deepens what I feel for you. For that reason, although it makes me miserable most days, perhaps being in different cities is actually a good idea just for right now.” _Here goes everything_ , she thought. “I would like to have a lasting relationship with you and I fear we would risk that by committing to too much too soon as we might do if we were in the same city right now. That we would end up flaming out because we hadn't built the proper foundation, hadn't gotten to know each other well enough before committing.

 

“The thing is, for me anyway, our sex is miraculous. You satisfy me more than anyone I've been with—ever, and sex is very important to me. But I don't want a perfect sex life to be the sole basis for us. I want us to have more planes of connection, if you will, so that if our sex ever becomes less passionate, please gods, nooo, we would still have a deep relationship. It takes time to build that kind of relationship, even though we had the perfect sex part down from the start.

 

“Although, I don't know; it might be the case that that the sex being so amazingly good for me has something to do with the relationship we've been building, starting from that strange draw I felt for you the day we met. Anyway, unfortunately, I know myself well enough to know that if we both lived in Adriata, I'd have thrown caution to the wind and already asked you to move in, at least part time; I'm sure that makes me an evil female, but it is what it is, and you can blame yourself for being so Cauldron-burned irresistible! That and the fact that you are so kind, so caring and you make me think and make me laugh. But that's why some physical distance between our homes and jobs might be good for right now. It forces us to slow down.

 

“So, aside from being in such deep, unending shit, where does that leave us?,” she asked.

 

“In the same paragraph on the same page in the same chapter of the same book, it sounds like to me,” Rhys responded. “Or, more colorfully, as you put it, we're both in such deep unending shit, but on the upside, we're in it together,” he grinned, far more relaxed than he had been before he had heard Feyre out.

 

She smiled and got up to kiss him and to take care of the coffee things. She asked him if she could treat him to pastries and coffee at the shop nearby Mor had told her about. He readily agreed and they went upstairs to prepare for their outing, hoping to hit the Rainbow after they ate.

 

They drove to the pastry shop and enjoyed a quick meal of pastries, light cheeses, and coffee, then continued to a parking garage near the area of Velaris where the three Palaces and the Rainbow were located, and set out to walk to them. Rhys explained the history of how the market squares had developed and their place in the commerce of Velaris. They took a quick tour of the Palace of Bone and Salt and the Palace of Hoof and Leaf. Feyre almost collapsed in ecstasy as they passed by the spice vendors in the Palace of Bone and Salt because she found the scents of the spices so appealing. “It's almost enough to make me want to actually learn to cook so I could have these in my kitchen,” she told Rhys. “Almost enough, but I'd be better off just buying the spices and letting them sit in peace in the kitchen,” she laughed. “How did you learn to cook so well?,” she asked Rhys.

 

“I didn't, really, until I was living on my own and got tired of restaurants and frozen dinners. I started small, fixing simple meals once or twice a week, but Cassian sampled one of them, declared that he could do that if I could and it became kind of a shared hobby, so we both got better at it and found that we actually enjoy cooking and the challenge of learning to use new, to us anyway, spices and foods,” he replied.

 

They had reached the bridge Rhys wanted to show her and entered it slowly, hand in hand. It was a beautifully graceful bridge with protected footpaths on each side of the span with a wide bicycle lane in the center lane. Feyre chanced a look at Rhys and found him gazing somberly at a bright, colorful marketplace on the other side of the bridge. _That must be the Rainbow,_ she thought. _Something has upset Rhys, though, so I need to be careful here._ “This is a really beautiful bridge,” she commented. I can see why you wanted me to see it. It links the markets so well where vehicles aren't allowed.”

 

“I wanted you to see it because it's sadly important to me. I, too, find it beautiful, even more so because it was my sister's favorite place in the city. She loved to come here and just stare at the Rainbow, as though she enjoyed the anticipation of what she would see there more than the reality when she finally arrived. After she passed away, I found comfort in the same view accompanied by the sounds and sights of the life of the river the bridge spans. I think that now I understand her fondness for this place.”

 

“Oh, Rhys. I'm so sorry for the loss of your family, of course, but I'm glad you have the comfort of memories and that you have shared this place with her. It keeps her with you. Thank you for telling me and for showing me; I'm very grateful,” Feyre replied, giving him a long hug. He returned the hug, burying his face in her hair and inhaling her precious scent deeply because it centered him and comforted him.

 

“Thank you, Fey. It's still hard once in a while, but mostly I've made my peace with it. You've helped with that, having you in my life, I mean.”

 

“Then I'm honored,” she replied simply. “I'll be glad to listen anytime you'd like to talk to me about your family and that time of your life.”

 

_I don't deserve this female,_ he thought. _But I'm Cauldron-blessed that she's willing to walk my road with me._

 

“I'd like you to know them better,” he said, “but that's a subject for another day. Today I want you to see the beauty of this bridge and the joy and life of the Rainbow.”

 

Together they finished crossing the span, hand in hand and Rhys led them to the Palace of Thread and Jewels, leaving the Rainbow to cap the afternoon. They window shopped the fashion stores, finding the flashiest, most fashionable outfits for each other that they could, each knowing the other would never don the outfits in a million years, not because they weren't attractive because they were lovely, and Mor would have bought and worn many of the females' outfits. Both just knew the styles weren't their styles so they had fun with the game. Rhys had regained his normal frame of mind by the time they had reached the jeweler's section of the palace. From jewelry making supplies to the finished product, the windows in this area were full of light glinting off the jewels and metals of the pieces. They talked about the pieces, telling each other what they liked and didn't like about each one.

 

“What it comes down to,” Feyre said in response to Rhys telling her he wanted to buy her a gift, and asking her what she would like, “is that I wear very little jewelry, I'm afraid. It's beautiful in the store windows and I like seeing it there, but I find diamonds to be cold and unforgiving stones so I'm not a fan of anything with diamonds in it. That's my one definite opinion, but, as I say, I just don't wear much jewelry.

 

“You wanting to get me a gift is a lovely thought, but you may not be understanding that you've already given me so much just by being in my life. What you've given me already is precious and priceless.” With that, she stretched up and kissed him, then they proceeded to the Rainbow.

 

They spent a good three hours touring the Rainbow, and Feyre vowed to return while Rhys was working next week. They saw galleries of finished art and sculpture, art supply stores, art education buildings, pottery shops and materials shops, weaver's studios, just about every form of art Feyre could imagine. Rhys even pointed out theaters and music halls nestled in the hills above the Rainbow and he talked about the music and theater programs the city sponsored for interested children and adults of all ages. Feyre agreed to go into an art supply store or two and actually found a few rare paints to buy that she hadn't seen in Adriata. She was enchanted by the entire Rainbow and told Rhys that she understood now why Mor thought it was heart of Velaris. “Something about it feeds my soul,” she commented quietly. “Thank you for this day—it's a true gift, Rhys.”

 

“It was my pleasure to introduce you to it and to watch your enjoyment,” he said just as quietly, leaning down to kiss her softly.

 

They walked out of the Rainbow and back to the parking garage, stopping in the two food Palaces for things to take home for dinner, as well as finger foods to eat for lunch right then. They returned tired and happy. With Rhys returning to work the next day, they chose to stay in for the remainder of the day and watched TV on the couch, eating dinner off of trays in front of one of the Harry Potter DVDs that they both liked.

 

“What time do we get up tomorrow?,” Feyre asked as the time neared eleven o'clock.

 

“ **I** get up about six-thirty; **you** are on vacation and should sleep in”, Rhys answered.

 

“That's hardly nice. I can tell you that you don't want me cooking for you, but I can actually make decent coffee and provide a charming goodbye kiss,” she batted her eyes at the last.

 

“I won't stop you, and I'm looking forward to coffee and a kiss, but it really is okay if you sleep in. I hope to get out of the office around noon tomorrow; I'd get home about

twelve-thirty or twelve-forty five depending on traffic. I'll have a better idea of my work schedule for the remainder of the week after I see what I can rearrange on the calendar, okay?”

 

“Yes, of course, but I don't want you shorting your job because of my visit. I brought books plus you have books, and I have plenty to sketch. I'll be fine, so don't worry about me. That said, you're always welcome in your own home,” she smirked.

 

“Smartass. Let's just go make you welcome in this home,” he winked slowly at her and drew her up to go upstairs for the night. Her low, sultry laugh sped their steps.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for this specific plot line and original characters.

All too soon, Rhys' alarm went off and they struggled up. Feyre put on enough clothing that she could go downstairs and start coffee for both of them. She heard the shower turn on upstairs, so she took advantage of the time Rhys was showering and dressing for his workday to check her phone for mail and messages and to send Mor a quick text thanking her for letting Feyre know that she and Andi had been out of town and that she hoped that Mor and Andi had had a good time. Feyre then told her that she and Rhys were still having a wonderful time, and, again, that she hoped to see Mor and Andi this week sometime. She locked her phone and went to the downstairs bath to fix her hair as best as she could and wash her face and hands. When she finished and returned to the kitchen, Rhys was downstairs, getting what he needed for breakfast. Feyre scoffed at him for skipping fruits or vegetables and cut him some of the melon they'd bought at the Palace of Hoof and Leaf yesterday, depositing the small bowl and fork to the side of his cereal and toast.

 

“Would you like your coffee now or after you eat?,” Feyre asked.

 

“Now, if I could, so that it can start cooling. That way I can finish it before I have to leave,” responded Rhys.

 

“Your wish is my command, my lord,” she curtsied and brought his coffee while grinning at him.

 

“Oh, don't get me started with wishes, my lady,” he replied wiggling his eyebrows. “We'd be back upstairs before you knew what was happening, and we wouldn't leave the house for a week!

 

“Do you want car keys in case you want to go somewhere while I'm gone?,” he asked.

 

“Oh, I don't think so today,” Feyre answered. “I might walk around your neighborhood this morning, maybe go back to the arboretum we went to on Saturday to sketch, but that's a nice walk from here. Thanks for offering, though, and maybe I will take you up on it later in the week. Oh, can I do our laundry while you're gone?”

 

“No problem; just say the word as to the car,” Rhys said. “If you must do the laundry for your peace of mind, then yes, of course—the laundry room is through to door just opposite the kitchen doorway. The equipment works just like your washer and dryer. I'll call or text if I can't leave at noon; otherwise I'll be back around twelve-thirty or a little after.”

 

He rose to finish getting ready for his day while Feyre took care of the dishes. Her phone chimed as she was finishing wiping off the counters, so she checked and discovered that Mor had replied. Her text was simple: 'Don't let my cousin monopolize your time here. We need a females' brunch or something. I'll check and see if I can play hooky one morning this week and coordinate with Rhys so I don't step on any of his grand plans—he'd get snippy if I did that and we don't want that ::wink::' Feyre laughed, replied that it sounded good to her, and closed the app. _That sounds fun; I hope it works out,_ she thought.

 

Rhys came downstairs then, looking like a fashion plate in his custom tailored black suit with his traditional black button down shirt and—the night sky tie Feyre remembered from the trade show. Perfectly groomed, he headed for the coat closet to retrieve his computer bag and turned back to Feyre who had followed him over to the closet. Setting the bag down, he took Feyre into his arms and inhaled the scent that was uniquely hers and which elated yet calmed him each time he breathed it in, even now. “Gods of the Cauldron, Feyre,” he said, “I don't want to leave. Call if you need anything, okay? I'll be back as soon as I can.”

 

“You look spectacular; I love that tie. I'll try to be back from the arboretum by the time you are due back, but know that I will miss you as much as you miss me,” she replied. “I'll only be going there and back so don't worry about me.”

 

Feyre gave him a sound kiss goodbye with a wickedly arched brow and they both burst out laughing.

 

“Oh, your payback for **that** is going to be delicious, Feyre Darling” Rhys said. “You know what those do to me, but I have to go anyway and I expect I'll find at least one of my brothers in my office when I get there. If he sees the result of your sound kiss, your payback doubles, got it? And if both are there, it triples," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“I'm terrified, Prick,” she said, laughing. “Instead of going to the arboretum, I should spend the morning in a cold shower planning what you should do to me this afternoon.”

 

“I give up,” he threw up his hands. “I don't think you're terrified at all; I think you might be looking forward to it, and further, it occurs to me that you figured out what the payback would be before you even kissed me and that you hatched an elaborate ploy to get me into bed. Bravo! It's going to work!”

 

She stuck out her tongue at him and made shooing motions with her hands.

 

“Oh, gods, that amazing tongue,” he groaned. “I want that tongue on me so damn bad, Feyre. Your punishment for that little slip is to imagine my tongue on you. Imagine the scene all morning long!,” and he thoroughly kissed her goodbye then left for the day shortly before eight o'clock.

 

 

Rhys got to his building and parked in his spot. He was in his office by eight-thirty, steaming hot coffee close at hand. In addition, he had company, as he had figured he would. Both of his brothers were waiting for him in the little sitting area by Roger's (his administrative assistant) desk, Azriel looking his usual alert self sitting in a chair, and Cassian sprawled over the settee as though he'd been clubbing last night.

 

Rhys made them wait while he unpacked his bag and got a start on organizing his day, seeing what he could move around to clear the afternoon. He committed his calendar to memory, thinking that he'd consider it while his brothers were pestering him with whatever they were up to this morning. Once settled, he called them in.

 

“I'll hate myself for asking this, but what can I do for you?,” he asked. “Briefly, please; I'm kind of busy since I want to leave around noon if I can.”

 

“Nothing related to business,” Azriel hastened to assure him. “I actually tried to talk Cassian out of coming up here, but he wouldn't listen so my new job is to keep him out of too much trouble with you,” he said, giving a long-suffering sigh.

 

“Ah, I see,” Rhys replied. “Cassian, the floor is yours.”

 

“I have to know. What does Feyre think of us? We kind of blew it when we first met her,” said Cassian. “Speechless isn't a good look for grown Illyrian males.”

 

“I figured out what happened with me, but what the hell happened with you two?,” asked Rhys.

 

“So we hadn't seen any pictures of Feyre and could only go by what Mor told us about her,” began Cassian. I was expecting beautiful, which is what Mor told us to expect. I wasn't expecting drop-dead gorgeous. I just wasn't, I'm sorry. Her hair, her face, her figure, her...just everything. Then those storm gray and blue eyes that see everything and let her analyze it and have a response before you can blink. That means she's also intelligent and she's so kind.,” said Cassian, rubbing a hand over his face. “That was a lot to process at one time where Mor hadn't begun to realistically describe her. I just had a moment or several of them, I guess.”

 

“What he said,” Azriel commented. ”I only hope we didn't embarrass ourselves or you too much. I'm sorry it hit me as it did.”

 

“No, no,” Rhys said quickly, “Actually, she worried about you the least because you were able to actually talk to her in rational sentences for a short while. Cassian and I weren't so fortunate, so she worried about us a little more so than you, but she worried about all of us. She wasn't used to that reaction at all, and certainly not used to it for that reason. I explained what I thought had gone on, almost exactly what you said, Cassian—she thought I was joking at first, but she eventually accepted the explanation, though she still doesn't understand it. She doesn't understand why we would think she's any different than any other female.” Both Azriel and Cassian rolled their eyes at that statement.

 

Rhys raised his hands protectively and said, “I know, I know, but you'd have to understand two things about Feyre: She doesn't realize that she, too, is drop-dead gorgeous, for one thing. The other thing that she stressed to me is that she doesn't want to be put on a pedestal of some sort. She fears what would happen when you all see that she's a normal person with normal faults after all. The disappointment in her you would feel. She wants people to give her the space to fail, in other words.”

 

“Do you think she would still want to adopt us someday,” Cassian asked. “Would she overlook how we met?”

 

“Cassian, you are way out in front of the event horizon,” commented Rhys. “She does like both of you and Mor and Andi very much, but it's too soon to hit her up about joining the family and I want **no** pressure put on her.

 

“To that point, I would like to bring her to the family dinner Saturday night. Do either of you object?”

 

“She's coming back again this weekend?,” asked Cassian. “Great! I'll do better this time now that I'm prepared. That's another $5.00 you owe me Azriel—I knew she'd start spending weekends here!”

 

“At the risk of opening myself to much more trouble than I already have with you two right now over Feyre, I am going to tell you that she's here for the week on vacation, so I may be working some half days and I'm going to try to take Thursday and Friday off altogether. I am going to ask you both to please let us have the time alone with the exception of dinner Saturday night. Will you agree?,” Rhys asked carefully.

 

At this, Azriel spoke up. “Fine with me if she's at the dinner, as well. We will give you your time. Cassian, I do believe that's my $5.00 in your pocket—I called it that she would be here longer than a weekend.”

 

Cassian grumbled but paid up willingly. Rhys merely said, “Cauldron give me strength. Brothers!”

 

Azriel and Cassian got up to begin their workdays, with Azriel hanging back a moment to tell him that he really liked what he had seen of Feyre. Rhys replied that he appreciated Azriel's words to Feyre about her painting.

 

“I can only say to you what I said to her, Brother: You're fortunate to have her in your life. And to repeat what she said to me, which I'm sure she told you already: She feels fortunate to have you in her life as well. Maybe you both deserve the goodness of each other. Don't let her go.” With that, Azriel left for his office.

 

Roger came in as soon as Azriel left, and between them, they began reworking Rhys' calendar for the week. After a busy morning of meetings and calls, Rhys was ready to leave at noon, but he stopped by Mor's office to see if she had a minute to talk before he went home. She was on a marketing call to a potential enterprise level client who had heard about the job Starr Technologies had done for Summer Leisure Industries, Feyre's company, and wanted to discuss what products would work for them. Apparently several executives from SLI had recommended Starr when this new potential client called them personally to ask about both the software and the roll out process. _Feyre strikes again,_ he thought humorously. _If not for meeting her, none of this would_ _be happening for the business and my life wouldn't be nearly as much fun and meaningful as it is by having her in it._

 

Mor wound up the call shortly. “Kallias Insurance,” she announced. “They're headquartered in the Winter Region, but they're pretty much all over the island. Highly rated for business practices in the insurance industry. They likely wouldn't need the broad range of software products that SLI did, but it would be substantial if we land the deal that their rep and I discussed. In the high six figures. We'll see and don't count chickens before they're hatched, but I'll keep you posted. What can I do for you?”

 

“I've reworked my calendar so that I go home at noon today, tomorrow and Wednesday, then take Thursday and Friday off” Rhys said. I wanted to let you know that and to ask if you had an objection if I asked Feyre to come to the family dinner on Saturday.”

 

“Gods, no!,” exclaimed Mor “We'd be thrilled. Andi and I want to take Feyre to brunch Tuesday or Wednesday morning—would that interfere with any of your plans?”

 

“Not any of mine; just check with Feyre—she's at the arboretum near my house sketching this morning, but I don't know what other plans she's made. I know that she'd love to see you both, though.”

 

“Did Amren give you a hint of any trouble if Feyre goes to the dinner?,” Mor asked carefully.

 

“She was surprisingly cordial when I asked her—Azriel has already promised to have Feyre's back, and you and I will, too, in case Amren gets a little too obnoxious, but I actually think Feyre will do just fine all on her own. That female is made of fine steel under the gorgeous exterior. She's actually pretty amazing,” he confessed.

 

_Can I matchmake or can I matchmake?!,_ thought Mor. _I think I get to sit back now and watch it all play out._

 

“She certainly is that,” said Mor. “Now get home—we'll hold down the fort; I'll keep you posted if the Kallias deal progresses.”

 

Rhys waved and left.

 

 

When Rhys left early in the morning, Feyre took note of the silent, empty house, and turned the TV on for noise. She hadn't seen any other equipment that was obviously audio equipment, so she keyed the remote's channel selector to the guide channel to see if this cable company offered music channels. It did, so she soon had music to cut the stillness.

 

She took a quick shower and wiped up the fixtures and counters in both the upstairs baths, made the bed, picked up the bedroom, and gathered the laundry. She went downstairs and deposited the hamper in the laundry room to wait while she took care of the fixtures and counter in the downstairs bath and finished the kitchen. She started the laundry, then picked up the living room and checked to see what foods they had for lunch later on. There were a couple of small stores near the arboretum, she remembered, so she made a list of some simple items that any store might have that they could eat for lunch and prepared to leave. Just as she finished getting ready, a text came through from Rhys: 'Miss me?' She thought about texting back 'Who's this? lol,' but thought that might not be such a great idea. Instead, she picked out a crying emoji and settled for sending that.

 

Once the washer was finished, she turned off the TV and set the alarm, locked up, and went off to the arboretum to spend a totally pleasurable morning with her sketch book and the plants. She did the sketches she wanted of Rhys' tree and took some pics of it to establish scale and went on to other plantings she admired. As she was sketching a small tree, a very small male came up and asked what she was doing. She explained that she was drawing some of the plants so that she could remember what they looked like in case she wanted to paint them. He told her that he liked to draw, too. At that she got up, looked at his adult companion for permission, then handed him her pencil and sketch book and brought him closer to the tree and pointed to a lower branch with just a few leaves on it. “I'm having some trouble getting this branch drawn just right,” she told him. “Could you try to draw it for me so I can learn how?”

 

The little male took the task very seriously, surveying all angles of the branch that he could see and then studiously drew what he saw and showed it to Feyre when he'd finished. “Oh, thank you,” she said. “I see how you did that, so now I can do it, too. I'll sign the drawing, then we'll put your name on it, too. Would you like that? That's what artists get to do.”

 

The young male nodded shyly as Feyre signed it and put his name on it as well, then took the sheet out of her sketch book and handed it to him. “Would you like our sketch?” He looked at his companion for her verdict and said “Yes, please,” when she nodded. As he took it and turned to leave, he gave Feyre a big smile and thanked her. She smiled back and thanked him for his help.

 

As they moved away, she gathered her things and returned to Rhys' home, stopping at the two small stores to pick up supplies for some small lunches and a bit more breakfast food. She found a bakery she hadn't seen Saturday and bought a few small loaves of bread to pair with the cheeses she'd found elsewhere. Satisfied and happy, she arrived home shortly before Rhys did. She did have time to put the first load of wash into the dryer and start the second load of wash. She was just finishing when Rhys walked in.

 

“Crying, eh?,” he arched an eyebrow .

 

“You know the drill: Send a ridiculous text, get a ridiculous text, Prick,” she laughed. “You know I missed you—I told you I would. How are you?” She move to him to hug him and collect a hello kiss which became passionate in a big hurry.

 

“Sorry, Feyre Darling; that was the leftover energy from your sound kiss this morning,” he said with a straight face.

 

“Crap, I knew I forgot something!”, she exclaimed. “I was supposed to think of your proper payback for me, and I did, but I forgot to write it down. Oops,” she shrugged.

 

“We'll figure it out,” said Rhys. I have confidence in us,” he said as he smiled. “Meantime, I'll change clothes and we can go from there. Want to help?,” he asked hopefully.

 

“After lunch, I'll 'help',” she bargained. “You change now while I get us lunch and then after we eat, I will 'help' all you want.”

 

“Deal,” answered Rhys, and he went to change.

 

Feyre prepared a lunch of fresh bread, cheeses, and fruits, and set their plates at the small table in the kitchen, and called up the stairs to ask Rhys what he wanted to drink. He asked for soda and she fixed herself water, and they were set.

 

They had a pleasant meal, telling each other about their mornings. Rhys told her about the possibility of the Kallias Insurance deal and thanked her again for bringing the first deal to Starr that made this potential deal possible. Feyre demurred, saying that was strictly business, and that Starr had earned the deal and had earned the positive reviews from SLI personnel. “I am very glad that this is how it's working out, though,” she said as she put her hand on his and squeezed.

 

“I did what I could with my schedule, Feyre, and have it worked out that I work half-days tomorrow and Wednesday, then take Thursday through Sunday off. Mor asked me to tell you that she and Andi want to take you to brunch either tomorrow or Wednesday—they'll text and set it up, okay? I've told Cas and Az that you'll be here for the week but that we'd like to be alone unless we ask them over. I hope that will work out. I haven't told you, but the Inner Circle has a family dinner once a month at Sevenda's, and Saturday is this month's dinner. I would like you to go with me, if you would.”

 

Feyre sucked in a breath, “I don't know, Rhys. This dinner is for family and I don't think I should intrude in that. I'll be fine here, really.”

 

“What if I told you that I brought the matter of you attending up to all the members and every one, even Amren who hasn't met you yet, loudly wanted you to be there?”

 

“Even Cassian and Azriel? I don't have a necessarily have a good effect on them, you know.”

 

“Funny that you should bring that up,” Rhys said. “I was right in expecting them to be waiting for me this morning. I asked them what happened to them on Saturday and I swear to you, they said it was exactly as I told you. Not even kidding and I will never lie to you. They feel awful about it and hoped that you wouldn't take it badly. And they both want you there.”

 

“Can I think about it and let you know?,” she asked.

 

“Yes, but I'll keep trying to persuade you, deal?”

 

“Deal,” and they shook hands on it.

 

“Oh, one last thing, Feyre. I want to take you to Sevenda's for dinner either Tuesday or Wednesday night—this is separate from the family dinner Saturday and will be just you and me. Think about when you would like to go and let me know, okay?”

 

“Oh, good; I would love that! Do you care which night it is?,” Feyre asked.

 

“Nope. Your choice,” answered Rhys.

 

“I think Wednesday, then. I possibly need to drag Mor or Andi to a dress store to help me find a new outfit so I'll look okay,” Feyre said as she smiled.

 

Feyre got up to work with the laundry while Rhys cleaned up after their lunch and they met at the davenport in the living room when they had finished their chores.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for this specific plot line and original characters.

Feyre sat in Rhys' lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. “Whatever shall we do about the consequences of my sound kiss this morning?,” she asked.

 

“Let you worry about it for a while longer,” he teased. “I was actually going to ask you if you wanted to play some tennis; there's a public court not far from here. I usually play a couple of times a week for exercise, not real matches or anything, just hit the ball, mostly. The exercise comes from all the ball chasing I have to do,” he joked.

 

“Hmmm. Tennis. With someone who knows the game. See, I haven't played since I was in high school physical education. I'd be an awful opponent for you; well down the ability ladder from you, I'm afraid. I'll try it, but I might free you up to play with one of your regular opponents if I'm too inept, okay?”

 

“I've got racquets and balls for us; you'd likely be most comfortable in a tee shirt and leggings, unless you brought shorts or sweatpants, said Rhys. He did gather Feyre in for a deep kiss, sliding his hand under her tee shirt to stroke her back, though.

 

“Just a taste of what's coming, Feyre Darling,” he smirked.

 

“I'd say that depends on if I sprain something, doesn't it, Prick?,” Feyre smirked right back. “You should be very careful that I don't if you have future plans.”

 

“I think you'll do just fine, but if you aren't happy with it, we'll come back, okay? It's just that the fall weather will set in soon, so tennis season is coming to a close at the public courts.”

 

Feyre rose so they could gather the equipment and go to the courts. She was satisfied with her clothing as Rhys was with his, so it wasn't long before they were at the courts and found an individual court for themselves.

 

“So, for now, do you want to just hit the ball back and forth and not worry much about the lines?,” Rhys asked.

 

“That's a good idea,” responded Feyre. “Take it easy, though, or you may not get to deliver my consequences.”

 

Rhys laughed and walked back to the service line. He hit a gentle overhand shot right to Feyre who promptly hit a drop shot just over the net. It dropped in for the point while Rhys stared at her.

 

“I didn't say I forgot what I learned back then,” Feyre laughed. “I probably made a very large mistake with that shot, I guess.”

 

Rhys just shook his head and served normally, which caused Feyre to work to return the ball, but she managed and the volley went on for a respectable time. Rhys did take it somewhat easy on her, but she had surprised him with her play. He would be getting a decent workout if this kept up, as would Feyre, as well as bonus points for having fun together.

 

They played for a couple of hours, then stopped for a water break. “You totally misrepresented your ability,” Rhys said. “Did you play for the tennis team?”

 

“No, that was never something I wanted to do, given my living situation back then. I was too busy studying so that my grades stayed up in order to get a college scholarship. I did enjoy playing, so I became fairly decent at it when I took the class. At that time, phys ed was required for two years, with the classes being scheduled by semesters. I liked it well enough to take it all four semesters. Still, I was telling the truth—I haven't played for twelve years,” Feyre smiled innocently. “Admit it—the best you can say is that I'm terribly rusty, so I'm going to free you up to find a more challenging opponent if you want.”

 

“I don't want,” responded Rhys instantly. “But unless you want to play longer, I could call it a day. We got quite a workout the way it is.”

 

“Calling it a day is probably best for me, if you wouldn't mind, but I'd like to play again sometime. What were you thinking about in terms of dinner?,” she asked. “I was thinking that we have leftovers we can have from past meals.”

 

“That sounds good to me. Do we need to stop at a store for bread, cheeses, or anything else you know of?”

 

“Only if we otherwise wanted to. We probably have enough food to get by through lunch tomorrow, but then we'll need to go shopping,” Feyre said.

 

“Since we're hot and sweaty now, why don't we shop tomorrow after lunch, then.”

 

“Sounds good to me. Home sounds heavenly right now,” answered Feyre.

 

They weren't far from Rhys' home so were back quite soon, and quite soon they were sharing a shower. After the shower, both thought a nap was a good idea, so they slept peacefully and woke shortly before dinnertime. They cooperated on gathering what they needed for the dinner table, microwaving this, oven-heating that, and slicing fruits and cheese. The blend of foods was really quite good, both thought, and very easy to clean up, so Feyre finished with the laundry while Rhys did the kitchen, and they had the whole evening ahead of them.

 

Feyre checked her phone and found a text from Mor: 'Wanna go out with Andi and me for brunch tomorrow, maybe ten o'clock or so?' Feyre checked to be sure that Rhys hadn't made plans that involved her, then sent Mor a text accepting her invitation and begging the favor of having one or both of them help her pick out a dress suitable for Sevenda's, since she had only brought one dress but now had two trips to Sevenda's on her calendar this trip. She sent the text and curled up next to Rhys on the couch. She let Rhys know that she would likely not be home until one or two o'clock tomorrow, between the brunch and dress shopping and would keep him posted if plans changed.

 

“Cauldron help you if you're shopping with Mor and Andi—together, they know every clothing store in Velaris. Call if you need to be rescued,” he smirked. I'll still be leaving work at noon, but don't worry about how long you're gone. Just have a good time. I know that they really wanted to see you, so this works out well.”

 

Rhys pulled Feyre in close and whispered, “Movies or consequences?”

 

Feyre whispered back, “Guess. And please don't be wrong.”

 

Their lips met gently, but their kiss deepened as they began stroking each other. Rhys asked permission for his tongue to join Feyre's and they lay on the davenport. Both were very gentle with each other—this would be a long, slow lovemaking, full of sweet talk and gentle touches.

 

Feyre made to take off her shirt, and Rhys noticed another of his lingerie gifts. “How do you keep finding these things?,” he asked incredulously. “Hmmm. This one will be delectable to remove. Is there another piece that you'll need my help with?”

 

“Oh, yes,” breathed Feyre. “As it happens, there is, but you'll need to work out the details of the job yourself.”

 

“I do my best work in the dark. Shall we?”

 

They rose and went upstairs to the bedroom, hand in hand. Rhys found the rest of his gift quite soon, but Feyre had already undressed him and was stroking him in all kinds of exciting places, so she wasn't upset that it took him a short while. “You do seem to like these little playthings,” she remarked.

 

“On you, they're one of the fashion world's greatest developments,” he breathed as they lay on the bed and pleasured each other thoroughly. Tired and sated, they went to sleep early for them; the alarm would be going off at six-thirty again, so, holding each other, they slept peacefully and woke up happy and rested.

 

“Good morning, lover,” Feyre whispered before kissing Rhys. She reached over him and canceled the alarm just short of it going off. He tightened his grip on her as she was laying back down.

 

“What would it take to talk you into waking me up that exact way every morning, Feyre Darling?,” he purred.

 

“First, how **do** you do that purring thing with your voice,” Feyre demanded. “I have to learn that trick!”

 

“Sheer talent and a trade secret,” he smirked.

 

“That answer guarantees that the answer to your question will be 'You couldn't begin to accumulate enough wealth, so take this one time as a gift, Prick,'” Feyre retorted. “Besides, I'm not nearly as dependable as the alarm clock. Sorry not sorry.”

 

“Your charm would make up for occasional time lapses,” he leered.

 

“And you're due in the shower, so table your idea until you want to teach me how to purr, and I'll go make coffee.”

 

“So you **do** have a heartless side,” Rhys drawled. “Who would have thought?”

 

Feyre crossed her arms over her breasts and mock-glared at him before rising and grabbing his tee shirt to wear.

 

“I'm going, Feyre Darling. Try and find it in your heart to repeat your unique wakeup call tomorrow morning, at least. Then we're through with the alarm clock for a while. Think about whether or not we can make a deal on just that, hmmm?” He raised himself to an elbow, looking at her expectantly.

 

Feyre grabbed her pillow and tossed it towards him as she left the room, laughing. He laughed as well, and shook his head. _She's freaking amazing,_ he thought, heading to the shower.

 

Breakfast Tuesday went much the same as Monday's did, and Rhys was ready to leave shortly before eight o'clock again. The goodbye kiss went a little differently due to Feyre only wearing Rhys' tee shirt. “That looks much better on you than me; you should keep it,” he said as he leaned down to kiss her, his hands already exploring the possibilities.

 

Feyre's breathing sped up throughout the kiss, but she did choke out, “If you need to go, go now or I take you back upstairs and undo all the primping you did. She gently brushed his groin with her hand and found evidence that he wouldn't mind going upstairs, if it weren't for his crammed calendar this morning.

 

“Hold that thought, Feyre Darling. We'll pick up where we left off when we both get home. Hold it the whole time you're with Mor and Andi and try your best to stay rational,” he leered.

 

“You have a good morning thinking about where your tee shirt is. Think about that one all morning long and see if you can get anything accomplished,” she retorted. “If it looks like I'll be late, I'll text you. Otherwise, I'll be back anytime between noon and two o'clock or so. I'll leave some stuff cut up onto a plate for your lunch, but we'll likely need to get groceries later today, okay?”

 

They kissed again and started their days.

 

Feyre returned to the kitchen and sat down with a bit more coffee and her phone to check her mail and messages. Mor had texted, telling Feyre that one or both of them would adore a shopping trip, and suggesting that they'd better hit the restaurant a bit earlier, maybe

nine-thirty. Feyre answered her with a big thank you and saying that she'd be ready and was looking forward to it.

 

Following her coffee, Feyre cleaned up the few plates and cups in the kitchen and gathered the cups from the living room put them in the dishwasher and started it, then wiped the counters off. She picked up the rest of the house and made the bed, then got in the shower and dressed in her best casual outfit and braided her hair. After wiping up the baths, she threw her phone in her purse and put it by the door, then made Rhys a lunch plate. Just as she was putting it in the refrigerator, a knock came at the door and she was enveloped in a bear hug from both Mor and Andi.

 

“Feyre,” Mor cried, “We missed you so much! My selfish cousin keeps you all to himself and we have so much to catch up on.” Andi smiled at Feyre and said, “I agree totally.”

 

Where Mor was tall, slender but curvy, golden blonde, had warm brown eyes with fair skin and gorgeous features, Andy was also tall and slender, but where Mor was fair, Andi had dark brown hair she normally wore down and loose and tan skin. Her green eyes sparkled with humor, personality, and intelligence; she was every bit as lovely as Mor. It was obvious that they were deeply in love and very happy. Feyre was thrilled for them.

 

“I'm so glad we have this morning together,” said Feyre, “and thanks so much to both of you for helping me with finding a dress. We have a challenge to meet. It has to knock Rhys for a loop, but still be suitable for Sevenda's. I had brought only one dress and it won't knock his socks off, but will be much better if I decide that I should go to the family dinner.”

 

“Let's close up here and hit the road,” said Mor. “We'll talk about the 'if I decide that I should go to the family dinner' bit in the car.”

 

Feyre grabbed her purse and jacket, set the alarm and locked the door behind them. She followed Mor and Andi to Andi's car and off they went. “We know a great family style restaurant with a buffet breakfast. Does that sound good to you,” asked Mor. “That's part one. Part two is why wouldn't you think you should go to the family dinner?” Take your time,” she smirked.

 

“Yes, the restaurant sounds awesome, thanks,” answered Feyre. “That gives us a destination, at least, but I'm not sure we'll finish your other question by the time we get there, though I'm willing to hear you out on it if you'll hear me out. Beware, though, Rhys has been working on it since the day after I arrived and he's made progress in convincing me to go, but I'm not sure that I should because I'm an outsider and I don't think I should insert myself into a private occasion like that."

 

Andi broke in here and said, “I started going to them before Mor and I became partners, and the others have brought dates now and again. I'd love to have you there, personally.”

 

“Exhibit A,” commented Mor. “Truly, Feyre, all we do if we want to bring someone to the dinner is to ask the others if they object. It's just a dinner that gives us a chance to connect, given that we all work full time and have wildly different interests, in spite of us having chosen to be a family of sorts. Rhys asked all of us and all of us said you should come. If you genuinely don't want to, then I'll respect that choice, although I'd be disappointed. However, you'd have to find a different reason than feeling that you don't want to intrude. You've heard from Rhys, Andi, and me, all of whom told you that you'll be welcome there. I've talked to both Cas and Az. Both support you being there totally—though Cas asked me to pass on the message that he'll 'remember to talk this time.'” Mor looked at Feyre questioningly.

 

Feyre waved her away. “Cas and Az came over at some gods-forsaken hour Saturday morning. After they, mainly Cas, as Az was busy trying to tone him down, finally succeeded in getting us up, Cassian didn't have much to say. Az did a little bit better, but Rhys said later that they told him I wasn't what they expected, that I wasn't the way you had described me to them. I accept the statement but I don't understand it at all,” she shrugged.

 

“You never know what gets into those three males,” said Andi. “Don't worry about it. With Cas being such a smartass most days, consider that you won Round One with him; life is a eternal bet or competition to him. He claims it keeps it interesting.”

 

“Well, to get back to the family dinner question, please decide to come, but I'll back you up if you choose not to,” said Mor. “As I said, though, we all want you; even Amren was enthusiastic. That takes some doing, so good for you already! You'd just need a different reason to stay home than the one I've heard.”

 

“I'll think about it, but you two have answered a few of my questions—Rhys was truthful, of course, but he's biased, to say the least, so it helps to hear the same things from others who are, perhaps, less biased. I would feel better about going now.”

 

They were nearing the restaurant when they'd finished discussing the dinner, so they spoke of small matters until they had entered the restaurant, been seated, and gotten their desired foods from the buffet. Where they had shopping to do, they didn't linger and were finished in a bit more than an hour.

 

“There are a lot of clothing stores in Velaris, but only a few that have a chance of meeting your challenge. Fortunately, Andi and I know them all quite well. I thought we'd start at NightFall, a kind of boutique-y shop that carries females' evening wear of various kinds. It isn't too far from here. If it's not what you have in mind, then we can find another shop; just let us know. While we'd love to dress you up like a doll, this is your dress for your event and it's your choice as to what you wear.”

 

Andi parked in the parking garage near the store and they walked the short distance to the store and entered. A friendly voice greeted Mor and Andi; they returned the greeting and explained the situation, including the challenge as Feyre had explained it, but leaving Rhys' name out of it. The clerk, whose name was Rainor, offered any help that they wanted, but Mor politely declined for the moment, explaining that Feyre just wanted to look around at first and get a feel for what the store offered, and Rainor went back to unpacking new items and hanging them on a nearby rolling rack.

 

All three of them wandered through the display racks, occasionally picking up a garment in order for Feyre to try it on. As they passed by the area in which Rainor was working, though, Feyre glanced at the rolling rack full of new arrivals and saw the most beautiful fabric she could remember seeing. It was a slinky spandex knit in dark, dark swaths of colors ranging from black to dark purple to midnight blue arranged to look like the deepest of night skies. To add to the illusion, tiny crystals were sewn to the fabric as though they were stars scattered across the sky. _Oh my gods,_ she thought to herself. _If this is in a style I can live with, this is the one. No need to look further._ Feyre asked Rainor if she could try on one of the dresses on the rolling rack, and was told that she certainly could, and Rainor helped her find her size.

 

“That piece is from one of our concept designers,” Rainor said. “I'm interested to see how our clientele likes it—it's a bit experimental, but for the client with a certain style, I think it will be a must-have item.” With that, she showed Feyre to a fitting room and said she'd be back to check on her in a few minutes. Feyre saved what she thought of as her night sky dress for last and dutifully tried on the other dresses to model for Mor and Andi. They liked some on her, and thought others just weren't right. They hadn't seen Feyre pick the night sky dress so they thought they would be going to another store right away, but Feyre stopped them from packing up purses and things, telling them that she had one last dress to show them.

 

She got her first good look at the style of the dress when she picked up the hanger to remove the dress. The night sky fabric formed the entirety of the dress and, other than the crystals, there was no other ornamentation. It had a two inch high collar that snapped in back. The bodice was a halter top, dropping from the collar in front; the back, shoulders, and arms were bare. The dress was quite fitted from the bodice through the waist and hips, flaring out just a bit down the legs, ending at her ankles. A sizable vertical slit was placed in the bottom back of the dress for ease in walking. _This has definite promise_ , she thought.

 

Putting the dress on was like coming home to comfort. It was soft and hugged her perfectly, covering everything that required it while emphasizing her figure in all the right ways. And it fully exposed her back town to her waist. _That part would drive Rhys nuts_ , she thought. _I have to have this, even if Mor and Andi don't agree that it's good for the dinner tomorrow. I'll get it just for me to have for in the future in that case._

 

“Okay, last one,” Feyre called out. She stepped through the doorway; Mor and Andi looked up, and in unison, two jaws dropped wide open. “That's it,” Mor said and looked at Andi. Andi nodded, saying ''Oh, yes. It certainly is. What about sandals and jewelry? You need to pay homage to this dress.”

 

Rainor came back just then; “You all went so quiet that I thought something was really wrong or really right so I came to check. You are just gorgeous, if you don't mind me saying so.”

 

“Thank you so much,” said Feyre. She turned to Mor and Andi. “What about sandals and the rest?”

 

“Let's check here first since we can try things on with the dress,” said Andi. “Follow me.”

 

All of them together went around the store gathering what was needed to complete the outfit. A shawl in shimmering dark blue fabric to combat the night chill that was setting in now. Sandals in the darkest of blues plus dark blue and dark purple bracelets and earrings in dainty arrangements of stones and metal beads. The earrings were particularly graceful in that they were strings of stones dropping from a single larger stone. The bracelet stones and earring stones matched perfectly. All the accessories pulled colors out of the dress to unify the outfit.

 

Rainor wanted to prepare the dress for Feyre, as it was wrinkled from shipping, and it was the work of a few minutes to steam it, then the dress was hung in a dress bag with other items in another bag. Feyre paid for it all and thanked Rainor who had just made her outfit for evening tomorrow special indeed. She was thanked in return and the trio went out to Andi's car.

 

Mor looked at Andi and then looked at Feyre and cackled. “You've heard, I'm sure, that proper undergarments are the foundation of any successful evening?,” she said, wiggling her eyebrows. “Did you bring anything that would do this outfit justice?”

 

Andi just shook her head and muttered “something something 'Matchmaking!”

 

“What?,” Mor looked at her innocently.

 

“You know exactly what—let Feyre and Rhys figure this out for themselves. If Feyre would like to go to our favorite lingerie store for her own reasons, that's great. I certainly know the way to it. We don't push her into it.”

 

Feyre spoke up then. “Actually, as it happens, I bought a new set before coming here of darkest navy lace. That might do nicely.”

 

Andi poked Mor and said, “Did I tell you our female had it under control?”

 

“All good then,” Mor settled back in her seat. “We got a good day's work done in half a day. We deserve a reward but it will have to happen another time, I'm afraid, if that's okay, Feyre. We both need to get to work for a while.”

 

“I want to thank you both so much for breakfast and helping me shop—I had a great time and it was so good to see you again!”

 

With that, Feyre returned home just after one o'clock and waved goodbye to her friends.

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for original characters and this specific plot line.
> 
> TW: Sexual behavior between consenting adults.

Feyre found Rhys in the kitchen eating his lunch. He jumped up to take her bags, but she demurred, telling him that it would be better if he were surprised tomorrow night. She asked him if there was a closet somewhere where she could store them until tomorrow, and he promised not to peek if she put them in the closet in his bedroom. Feyre did so and returned to the kitchen.

 

“Did you have a good time?,” Rhys asked.

 

“Yes; I like both of them a lot. They were also a big help with the shopping. It's good to have the advice of a couple of fashion plates when one is completely out of her depth,” she said as she winked.

 

“Mor did talk about the family dinner on Saturday; both of them did. If it's all right with you, I'm inclined to go with you,” she said, standing behind him and putting her arms around his shoulders and bending down to kiss his neck.

 

Rhys turned around and pulled her to him, kissing the top of her head. “I'm really glad,” he said quietly. “It wouldn't have been nearly as fun for me if you had stayed home, and I hope you'll have fun, too.”

 

“I'm nervous, of course, especially about meeting the formidable Amren, but maybe it'll work out well.”

 

“It will,” promised Rhys. Just don't look longingly at her jewelry—she hoards it like a dragon with its treasure, and you'll do just fine,” he smiled. “I'll get you some lunch, then we can get the shopping done.”

 

“Just some of that one bread we always get and some cheese, please,” said Feyre. “We ate about three hours ago, so I'm not all that hungry yet. Oh, I ran the dishwasher, so I'll unload it when we get back from the grocery store. We can just soak our lunch plates and silverware for now.”

 

While Feyre ate lunch, they talked about what they needed from the grocery store, making a list of items that should cover Feyre's remaining time in Velaris and allowing Rhys to make a couple of his favorite meals for them. They soon set off for the store and walked all the aisles to find everything, showing each other various items they found interesting. They were successful at finding everything on their list and returned home to unload it all and put it away in the refrigerator and cabinets.

 

They got sodas and went to sit in the fall sun in Rhys' back yard where they talked of their day and what they'd like to do that evening. Rhys begged for a hint about Feyre's outfit but she managed to keep it all a secret. Eventually, they went inside and made dinner. Feyre unloaded the dishwasher while Rhys prepared their food. She then did things like set the table and chop vegetables to help him out. It was every bit as good as the pizza he had made on her arrival or the dinner he had made her in Adriata. _I'm becoming spoiled rotten, eating like this_ , she thought and told him so. “Only what you deserve, my lady,” he teased.

 

They had been washing dishes as they finished with them while Rhys was cooking, so cleanup was a breeze and they were soon settled on the davenport watching another of the Harry Potter movies, snuggling up with each other and kissing now and again. After the movie, they went upstairs where Rhys found yet another set of lingerie and vowed to buy stock in the company out of gratitude. Their lovemaking was intense and passionate, satisfying them both and leading into a restful sleep.

 

Once again, Feyre woke just before the alarm went off and gently kissed Rhys awake. “Cauldron knows that I don't deserve you, but you are perfect to wake up with,” Rhys said after he had canceled the alarm and drew her further into his arms. He kissed her deeply, fondling her breasts as he did. Feyre responded quickly to his ministrations and began stroking long, gentle strokes along his backside. She could feel him hardening against her which excited her further and she sent her tongue to Rhys' lips asking for permission to enter. He granted it, of course, and their tongues joining seemed to unleash both of them.

 

Feyre's magical hand found Rhys' already engorged cock and was teasing its head before Feyre broke the kiss and and began kissing her way down his body then taking him into her mouth. Rhys wasn't satisfied to lay still and arranged himself so that he could mouth her fold, already wet from her arousal. He gently licked her clit as she was moving her mouth on him in a delightful rhythm. He inserted his tongue in her core and pumped a few times while caressing her clit, then switching his mouth to her clit while he inserted a finger into her ready core and pumped it to the rhythm she had set. As his climax neared, he could tell that she was close as well; “I want to come in you, Feyre.”

 

“Mmmm; you will,” she panted. “I know that you're close and I'm so close; just do what you've been doing. I promise that it'll be awesome!” She resumed her attention to his cock as he attended to her core, and as she promised, it was indeed awesome for both of them. Feyre had to concentrate to maintain her rhythm on Rhys' cock as she came and was rewarded when Rhys groaned in pleasure as he came. They worked each other through the pleasure before collapsing in each other's arms and gently kissing and nuzzling for several minutes before Rhys had to rise and get ready for his short workday.

 

“That was pretty amazing, Prick. Thank you,” she grinned at him.

 

“I don't know, Feyre Darling. It seemed to be a shared project. Your wild Adriata ways never cease to surprise me,” he gently teased. “Where did you ever learn your technique? I've never been with someone so skilled at it.”

 

“Natural talent and an inspirational partner, I guess,” she smirked. “See, Prick; **that** was the answer you were trying for yesterday morning,” and they both burst into laughter.

 

After a final kiss, they got up and got ready to face the day. Feyre went downstairs to make coffee and set out Rhys' breakfast things while Rhys took a very quick shower and dressed for work. She was sitting in the chair opposite the one where he would be eating and having his coffee and was looking at the internet news when he came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, kissing the top of her head.

 

“You smell so good,” Feyre commented.

 

“Thank you, but it's just the normal soap and shampoo I've used for years,” he said.

 

“It suits you. I hope I picked the right cereal from the cabinet for your breakfast. Your toast will be ready in a minute; I wanted it to be hot when you got it. I figured that since I took most of your breakfast time up with a non-nutritional activity, I should help you recover some of it,” she smirked.

 

“It's all great, thank you,” he smiled, “but you didn't take any time I didn't give happily so you have no need to feel that you need to put the schedule back together. Besides, I'm in charge over there, even if you wouldn't believe it if you saw the total lack of formality I get from the rest of the Inner Circle, and if I come in late, I come in late. Did you want car keys to go anywhere today?”

 

“Oh, no thanks; I might go back to the arboretum for a little while, but that would be all I'd want to do. Plus, you know that bakery near there? I want to get us some more of their Italian bread—that's so good with cheese and fruit or with dinner. Anyway, it's a nice walk, I think.”

 

Rhys finished eating and had his coffee, then returned upstairs to finish getting ready for work. When he came back down, he took Feyre in his arms, kissed her deeply, and thanked her for the magnificent start to their day. “I'll be back a little after noon; call or text if you need anything or, ahem, if you wanted to tell me you missed me,” he smirked.

 

“Right. I'll get that on my morning calendar of Things That Must Get Done; any particular time you want the task completed?”

 

“Surprise me,” he laughed, kissed her again and went out the door.

 

After Rhys left, Feyre ate her own breakfast of bread, cheese, and fruit and washed their few dishes. She did the necessary picking up and fixed up the bathrooms and bedroom, then prepared herself for the day. She wore her favorite leggings, jeggings, actually, and a bright tee shirt and put on sneakers for her long walk to the arboretum and bakery, then tied a sweatshirt around her waist. She put her book and her drawing gear in her purse and she was ready to go.

 

It was a lovely day to be outside in Velaris; The soft, buttery sunlight gave everything it touched a warm glow; a gentle breeze spread the city's scent of citrus and the sea, which was heavenly for those out in it. Almost before she knew it, she had reached the arboretum and found Rhys' favorite tree. Taking her phone from her purse, she stood far enough from the tree for it to be recognizable, turned her back to the tree and took a selfie. She opened the pic in her phone's photo editing app and wrote 'Miss me?' on the photo and sent it to Rhys with the accompanying text: 'Too soon? lol'

 

Following the completion of her required task for Rhys, she went to a partially shaded bench and got her book out. She read for a couple of hours and then wandered the park taking occasional photos, studiously ignoring Rhys' response to her snarky text. She finally couldn't stand it any longer and checked it to find a photo of Cassian pulling some kind of shit in front of a long-suffering Rhys. She assumed Az or Mor took the pic. The only text was on the photo: 'Yes and yes.' She laughed and put her phone away, leaving the arboretum to stop by the bakery. She had no trouble getting Italian bread and even found some new breads for them to try so she was satisfied with her morning and headed back home.

 

Once home, she checked the time and saw that Rhys would be home soon, so she gathered their laundry and started a load, then went to check that she had gotten home with everything she needed for her outfit for dinner that night. Relieved, she found everything just as Rainor had packed it, and the dress and shawl were still wrinkle-free. She carefully put the bag over them again and retied the very bottom, returned it all to the closet, then made sure her makeup bag had everything she would need. She was growing excited to see Rhys' reaction when she came downstairs fully dressed and made up for their evening out. _I just hope this works out the way we all thought it would,_ she thought. _I think it will, but you never know with males._

 

As she started down the stairs, she heard Rhys unlocking the front door. She stopped halfway down the stairs, thinking that meeting him at the front door would look a bit too desperate. _At least this way it looks like I had a job to do upstairs and finished it. I devoutly hope. No telling how long it would take him to get over it if he thought I did nothing today but wait for him by the door, in spite of the pic I sent him from the arboretum. There would be no pruning his ego if that happened,_ she smiled to herself.

 

As the door opened, she resumed her trip down the stairs; Rhys came in, closed the door, and reset the alarm and waited for her at the bottom of the stairs. She stopped on the bottom step and his arms came around her immediately. “Mmmm. You are a sight to come home to,” he murmured into her hair.

 

“I remember from when I came home to you in Adriata; it's a wonderful feeling to come home to someone who cares about you,” she breathed.

 

“You on this step presents an interesting position for us to try if we don't mind the chance someone will see us through the door's frosted window,” he said as he wiggled his eyebrows.

 

Feyre burst into laughter at that. “We mind, believe me. Maybe find a step stool that can be in the bedroom. I might be up for that. Maybe.”

 

“I'll work on it. My step stool is too tall. We need something about eight inches tall, and if I need to build it myself, I will,” he vowed.

 

Feyre leaned forward and captured his lips with her own, kissing him deeply. He tightened his arms around her as she wrapped him up with hers. “I did miss you, you know,” she said quietly. “Your tree says hello, by the way.”

 

Rhys chuckled at that. “Cas and Az were quite impressed with the selfie you took. The one I sent you was Cassian's idea, as you could perhaps tell. It didn't scream, 'Yes' quite as loudly as I would have,” he grinned.

 

Feyre made to leave his arms and finish coming downstairs. He released her and turned to put his computer bag in the closet, saying “I'll have to remotely check in with the office a few times between tomorrow morning and Friday evening, but otherwise, the time is ours between now and Sunday, whenever you have to leave for the airport.”

 

“I don't even want to think about that today, okay? If you want to know the takeoff time for the flight, I'll tell you that, but then no more about it today, all right?"

 

“Agreed,” he said. “Give me the time and we'll be done with the subject.”

 

“I takeoff at six o'clock in the evening; I needed to have some time to settle in, get groceries, and so on after being gone this long, I'm afraid,” Feyre said.

 

“Okay, we'll get it done, and now we know and don't have to think about it for a few days,” Rhys replied. “I'll go change clothes and we'll think about lunch.”

 

Feyre visibly brightened. “I did go to the bakery on the way back from the arboretum and I found some new breads for us to try, along with the Italian bread we've been getting. You might like some of that,” she said.

 

“I'm sure I will,” he said. “I'll be down in just a minute.”

 

“Bring your washable clothes down, okay? They can go in the second load, then we'll be all caught up with that,” Feyre said. She went to the laundry room and put the first load she'd washed earlier in the dryer and readied the washer for the second load of wash. Rhys really was down in just a minute with his additional clothes, so Feyre started the load and went over to the kitchen.

 

“What's your thought for lunch?,” asked Rhys.

 

“When would you like to go to dinner,” Feyre answered with another question. “It's still early if we went to dinner around seven or later tonight, so we'd want a bigger lunch. If you wanted to go earlier, then we'd have a smaller lunch.”

 

“Why don't we leave here about six-thirty or seven, if it's okay with you? I'm always up for a bigger lunch.”

 

Feyre laughed and said she was certainly glad they'd gone to the grocery store.

 

Together, they arranged plates of cold cuts, sliced cheeses, fruits, and their chosen breads, then got sodas out to drink. “Do you want to eat outside in the back yard?,” Feyre asked.

 

“Yes, let's,” responded Rhys and he led the way outside.

 

They talked about their mornings and made other small talk as they ate, just quietly enjoying each other. They eventually finished and Feyre offered to bring Rhys a book or some other form of entertainment (that wasn't her) because it was time for her to shower and work with her hair if she wanted it to be fully air-dried by the time she dressed. “I won't say that I won't see you until then, but Mor said you can't touch me from now until dinner is over,” she said, sticking her tongue out.

 

“Cauldron, Feyre Darling. First you tell me I can't touch you for hours and hours, then you bring out your magical tongue. Did anyone ever tell you that you have a cruel streak?,” he pouted.

 

“Another word in the dictionary that has my picture by it, so yes, I'm aware. I'm all over that damn book, I think. Anyway, do you want your book? I have to hit the shower now.”

 

“No, I'll see what's on TV and read if I can't find anything we'd be interested in, but thanks for offering.”

 

Feyre kissed him and took their plates and silver indoors and put it all in the dishwasher. Rhys brought their soda glasses in and locked the door. She worked with the laundry, then went upstairs and Rhys continued to the living room.

 

The afternoon actually passed very quickly for Feyre. She took a long, warm shower, paying careful attention to her hair. She put on Rhys' heavy terrycloth robe for the moment and started arranging her wet hair; it would dry curly and remain in the arrangement in which she had placed it, she hoped. Carefully placing the last hair pin, she looked at it critically and decided she was satisfied. She wanted it to sweep up away from her face and flow in waves of curls down her bare back, and it looked like that's what would happen if she, and especially Rhys, left it alone. She'd put her makeup on closer to time to dress. Feyre picked up and wiped up the bath, then went downstairs to see what Rhys had found on TV.

 

He was immersed in an old TV series that Netflix was showing, but looked up when Feyre entered the room. “That looks better on you than me, too,” he said, patting the davenport beside him.

 

Feyre laughed and said she doubted that, having seen him in it. “I don't hold a candle to you in this robe,” she said. “But it's too comfortable to give up right now, so I hope you don't mind if I borrow it for the afternoon.”

 

“No, not at all,” he said gallantly. “Whatever my lady wants.”

 

“This week, I have **not** been a lady, Prick. I thought you noticed that.”

 

“Oh, but you've been everything I want in a lady,” he said, and that's what matters to me,” he leered.

 

“We really can't do anything until after dinner, Rhys. I'm sorry, but Mor wants pictures so we have to look put together. Take it up with her.”

 

Rhys reached for his phone and Feyre broke out laughing. “I have to hear you beg Mor to allow you to fool around with me. This is going to be rich,” she said, sitting back on the davenport.

 

Rhys put the phone back down and gave a long-suffering sigh. “All right. I'll cooperate, but can I have just one sound kiss to tide me over? Just the one,” and he looked at her expectantly.

 

“That's a bold move,” she replied. “You know what those do to you and it's too late to fix anything that we do to my hair now. Can we guarantee that it is just one sound kiss and no sexy followup of any kind?”

 

“I'll promise, even if it pains me to do so, and in so many ways,” Rhys declared.

 

Feyre moved to him and opened the top of the robe, exposing her breasts. Rhys sucked in a breath and looked at her inquiringly. She nodded and he kissed each breast tenderly, alternately sucking her nipples and nipping them, then licking them, all the while massaging them gently. “I do so love these,” he breathed. He leaned up and kissed her deeply, his tongue licking her lips, asking permission for his tongue to tangle with hers. She immediately let him in and wrapped her arms around him, deepening the kiss. Both were panting gently by now and it was hard to break apart, but they were going to have to for the sake of how Feyre wanted to appear that evening. They managed to do it, but both knew they would pick up where they left off after dinner, and that was a good feeling.

 

They resumed the show Rhys had been watching and watched episodes until Rhys went to shower and and Feyre took her makeup bag to the guest bath to work her magic there. She went with a 'less is more' approach, trusting the outfit would provide most of the allure and that she just needed to bolster it a bit with her makeup. Going to Sevenda's with Rhys, she was going for an understated beauty. Had she been going to Mor's club, she would have created a more dramatic effect with the makeup.

 

She heard Rhys dressing as she was putting on her makeup which was good, because she didn't want him to see her again until she was fully ready. She finished her makeup and waited a few minutes until she heard Rhys go downstairs. When she was fairly sure he wouldn't be coming back up right away, she quietly left the guest bath and went into the bedroom and shut the door. She got her dress and accessories out and began putting on her outfit. It felt so good! As she was dressing, however, her nerves about her appearance began competing with the excitement she felt about the upcoming evening. _Calm down,_ she told herself sternly. _You're a grownup and you've done everything you can to make this successful. Relax; you know it's going to be fine._

 

She put her earrings in and her bracelets on, then placed a few items in her navy blue beaded evening clutch and took her shawl and laid it over her arm. She took a look at herself in Rhys' full length mirror and was totally shocked at what she saw. _Gods of the Cauldron, I think we actually did it,_ she thought exultantly. She thought to take a picture of herself in the full length mirror to send to Mor and Andi, then created a text thanking them for helping her put the outfit together and asking them to wish her luck. She sent her text and pic then put her phone in the clutch and took a deep breath. It was time to see what Rhys thought.

 

She took a slow measured pace down the stairs, given her heeled sandals, arriving in the hall and trying to figure out where Rhys was. She tried the living room first, and stopped in the doorway, clearing her throat quietly. Rhys looked up from his book inquiringly until he began to grasp what he was seeing and he put the book down and rose to his feet, his jaw dropping, just as Mor's and Andi's had in the evening wear store. He was staring at her, eyes continually roving from the top of her head to the bottom of her sandals. He moved to circle her and audibly gasped when he saw her bare back, then continued his slow circle. His mouth was working but he was making no sound. When he'd finished circling her, he stopped in front of her. “I know that I can't touch you, but Feyre, you are the single most drop-dead gorgeous female that I have ever seen in my life. You are the mortal equivalent of Night Triumphant,” he breathed. “Gods, how I want you right now, even though I know I will need to wait. Just know that I'm devouring you in my mind.” He shook his head as though he was clearing it. “Shall we go?,” he asked as he offered her his arm.

 

Feyre gently kissed his cheek and thanked him for his reaction, then took his arm. They reset the alarm and locked the door behind them, then drove to Sevenda's, talking quietly and happily. Rhys was able to park nearby so that he and Feyre entered the restaurant together. Sevenda happened to be near the door and looked up to see who was coming in. “Mr. Starr, Ms. Archeron, if I am not mistaken. I am so pleased to see you both tonight! Welcome to you.”

 

Feyre said, “I'm here for a few days and my one request was to come here one night, just the two of us. I remember my experience here in March so well, thanks to you, Sevenda. Rhys was kind enough to agree, so here we are.”

 

Sevenda smiled and said Feyre had made her very happy. She showed them to their table and gracefully left them, saying that their server would be there imminently.

 

Their meal was a stellar success. Again, Rhys helped Feyre with her choices and they began with wine and appetizers as they waited for their choices to be prepared. As always, they had no shortage of things to talk about, and they held hands constantly, looking deeply into each other's eyes. It was obvious to everyone but them that they were much in love. Sevenda looked on approvingly from a distance. Rhys had only rarely brought females to the restaurant over the years. She hadn't asked why that was, but it had been a long time since she had seen him so happy, if she ever had. _I thought they told me_ _Ms. Archeron was here on business last March. I hope the business matters worked out as well as the personal ones apparently did,_ she mused.

 

As they were leaving later in the evening, Rhys went over and spoke quietly to Sevenda as Feyre stood back to give them space. She knew that Sevenda was a family friend dating back to Rhys' parents' time, so she didn't want to intrude. She saw both of them smiling as Rhys turned pay the hostess, so Feyre smiled in turn to Sevenda and thanked her for another delicious meal and a wonderful evening. Feyre again took Rhys' arm and they slowly walked to the car. When they reached it, they paused by the passenger side door and Rhys took her gently in his arms. “Thank you for a wonderful evening, Feyre. I know I'll never deserve you, but I will always be grateful for the time you choose to walk my road with me,” he said quietly.

 

“Rhys, we both deserve each other—we've proved that over the months, and gods know, we deserve to be happy. Yes, I hope to walk your road with you for a long, long time, and I hope you will be with me on my road.” She leaned up and kissed him gently, then deepened the kiss. “You can touch me now,” she said as she winked at him, “but keep it clean in public, she smirked.

 

“Feyre Darling, I can hardly wait to get home with you. I wasn't kidding earlier. That gorgeous dress on your drop-dead gorgeous body just melts me. I want you right this minute. Let's go home.”

 

Yes,” breathed Feyre as she brushed her hands up and down Rhys' muscular chest.

 

On arriving home, the practically raced each other up the stairs yet turned gentle and loving in the bedroom. They slowly unclothed each other and moved to the bed where they loved each other for a long, long time. It was a night they would long remember.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for this specific plot line and original characters.
> 
> TW: Sexual behavior between consenting adults
> 
> TW: Graphic description of sexual abuse and illegal restraint. Note that while some plot movement occurs in this chapter, if you choose not to read it, you will still be able to derive the movement from future chapters.

The sun was streaming through the bedroom window when Feyre woke the next morning. She gently removed herself from Rhys' embrace to go to the bath and brush her teeth. She finished removing her makeup from the night before and otherwise freshened up before returning to bed and her Rhys. _Not 'my' anything, not right now,_ she thought. _But it's a comforting thought for someday and maybe it will happen._

 

She found Rhys sitting up in bed. He looked about half awake, causing her to chuckle. “Wasn't this our morning to hit the training ring, Prick?,” she asked innocently.

 

“If it was, Feyre Darling, it is canceled for lack of interest. C'mere; I'm cold.” At her stern look in reaction to his obvious arrogance, he subsided and actually looked a bit sheepish as he asked, “Please?”

 

“Better,” she said while returning to bed. “You're getting there.”

 

“Hmmm,” he answered, nuzzling her neck. “It's too early for me to find a snappy comeback for that. Can we cuddle for a while until one comes to me?,” he asked hopefully.

 

Feyre laughed and assured him that he could have all the time he needed, then gathered him close to her. They stayed in bed, cuddling and napping off and on for the remainder of the morning. They crawled out of bed for the day around noon, dressing in casual clothes before going downstairs.

 

While Feyre made coffee for them, Rhys pulled out his laptop for his obligatory office check in. He made a pleased sound and looked at Feyre. “Mor reports that the Kallias Insurance deal is coming along. They've asked for a marketing rep to make a presentation next week at their head office in Kharos to show them how we can help them, so she's sending one of our best reps.”

 

“It sounds like Starr Technologies is very close to becoming a national force in IT matters,” commented Feyre.

 

“We're trying to in software, in fits and starts,” answered Rhys. “We've been getting inquiries from companies for whom our current product lines can do some things, but they need more specialized software if we were going to be able to supply more or all of their needs,” he said seriously.

 

“One of Azriel's duties as head of IT has been to review and expand our product offerings as needed, and he's looking into both developing generalized software packages for these different sorts of companies so we have more to offer them as well as writing custom software for those companies that want something developed for their unique needs. When he gets his proposal put together, if we choose to go with it, we'd likely be big enough that we'll need to think about splitting software development away from the IT department. He has the degree and experience to supervise both jobs right now, but if we're expanding the development field the way it looks like we need to, development alone should have a dedicated management staff, so he'll have to decide which job he'd want to pursue. It's a nice problem to have, so far as that goes, but he does love getting his hands dirty fixing the tech problems that arise in a company like ours that is so dependent on tech equipment, and he also loves the development side. It won't be an easy choice for him, but he's mulling it over as we speak.”

 

“As you say,” Feyre commented, “it's a good problem to have for all of you. I can see Mor needing to expand marketing to cover both new situations in addition to what you're doing now, as well. Especially the custom software development would be a bit harder to sell, given that it likely would cost the customer more due to the cost of developing it being borne by just the company you're developing it for. You'll need marketing people familiar with software development in general as well having the ability to quickly absorb the needs of each potential customer's company and be able to make realistic proposals to them.”

 

“Yeah, we've been thinking about the cost angle of custom software development. I think it would only be cost effective for enterprise level customers, especially when you consider the cost of providing tech support for a unique product. Even if we spread some of the expenses of custom development over existing product lines to try to reduce the cost to the custom software client, we can't go too far with that as it would raise the cost of existing products which have a larger potential client base. Product competition in pricing would knock us out of a lot of potential deals with clients who are interested in existing products if we did much of that.

 

“Right now we're eating a lot of the cost of help desk support as kind of a perk—pay a little more, but the support is there when you need it is the way we sell it. It costs a little more to provide that support, but it pays itself back in client loyalty when it's time to expand their software purchases. We just can't go too far in covering the cost of custom development; most of the cost would have to be paid by the client.

 

“We've been considering offering a reduced price for custom work if the client will release the code in their product for us to use in other products, but that opens another can of worms. Seeing how their custom computer software is structured can be an excellent way for the client's competitors to gauge where their company is going. Although it would be a small risk, because we would use bits and pieces of code with all identifying characteristics scrubbed out, a lot of companies don't want to take the chance that a competitor gets even that small window into how they operate. So, we'll see, but it's fun thinking about it.”

 

“That's really awesome,” Feyre said. “I can see where it **is** fun, but kind of a headache, too. You and your people should all be extremely proud of what you've built.” Having finished her coffee, she rose and started rummaging around for lunch food. “Why don't you finish work and we'll eat, okay?”

 

“Sounds good,” said Rhys, returning his attention to his computer.

 

Following lunch, they cleaned up the kitchen, picked up the house, and folded the laundry done yesterday companionably. Once all was in order, they met at the davenport—it had become a habit in the short time Feyre had been there.

 

“So, just some little things to know and then we can decide what we want to do this afternoon,” began Rhys. “Both the cleaning service and yard service will swing by tomorrow afternoon. They won't bother us and they want us to leave them to their jobs, so it's just something to know. For the cleaning service it would likely be best if we were up and dressed when they arrive—or at a minimum, wearing clothes if we're still in bed,” he said, wiggling his eyebrows at Feyre.

 

She laughed, saying that she'd just set the alarm for its normal time and they'd be fully ready for whoever wanted to come by in the afternoon.

 

“Oh hells, no,” answered Rhys in dismay. “Wrong approach to the problem altogether. I propose another plan: We get up by ten o'clock or so, then eat and maybe take a drive into the foothills of the Illyrian mountains. The trees are just starting to turn in the foothills so it should be a lovely thing for you to see, coming from the land of eternal summer as you are, Feyre Darling,” he purred.

 

“I will grudgingly concede that in this one very specific case, your plan does have merit, Prick. I will just keep my plan in mind if the situation changes over the course of today and my plan gains merit,” Feyre smirked. “Actually that sounds fun, Rhys. Shall we pack a picnic lunch and do it up right?”

 

“Sure; that's a great idea,” he replied. “There are a few rest areas and pullouts along the road and not being on the weekend, they shouldn't be too crowded. Make sure you have your phone or a camera, and maybe pack your drawing gear. You can sketch if we stop at a rest area or pullout.”

 

“Good point, thanks,” said Feyre.

 

“That about covers the random stuff to discuss,” said Rhys. “For this afternoon, what do we want to do? Off the top of my head, I can offer playing tennis again, going back to the Rainbow to check into the roughly two hundred art supply stores you haven't visited yet, or staying here and vegging—maybe watch more of that show we were watching yesterday.”

 

“Really, maybe tennis this afternoon and watching TV tonight sounds good to me,” answered Feyre. “That show is really pretty good. We should go in the morning if we wanted to hit the Rainbow again. Besides, when we go there again, I want to explore some of the galleries with you so I can show you what a professional level artist can do with a little paint and a brush or two.”

 

“Don't ever sell yourself short, Feyre,” Rhys said seriously. “I wish I'd thought to record the comments I've had on your painting when someone new comes in the office. Especially Illyrians get what you are saying with it right away, though I keep our private details out of the conversation. To the non-Illyrians, they appreciate the beauty of the scene you set. I would absolutely never part with your painting, but if it hadn't been given to me, I would definitely buy it from a gallery.”

 

“Thank you, Rhys, and I do appreciate it, but we will have to agree to disagree on this subject. I do believe that I'm getting better as I paint more, so that's good, but realistically, I have a ways to go before I would call myself a professional.”

 

“Don't let Mor or Andi hear that dropping from your pretty lips,” he responded. “So they could both see it, Mor hung her picture in their living room rather than in her office and Andi built a realistic seashore scene underneath it. I think you'd be pleased with the tableau they've set up.”

 

“Huh. We'd never discussed what they did with the painting, so I did not know that. Thank you for telling me—it makes me doubly happy; first I had the joy of painting for people I care about, and then they actually liked the results. I might have to grow my ego into the lower reaches of your ego range in order to accommodate the pride,” she said as she winked.

 

“I think it's time we go play tennis,” Rhys remarked. “'I feel as though pruning your ego might be in order,' he said as he could see her beginning to plot revenge. Smoke coming out of the ears is a dead giveaway,” Rhys smirked.

 

“You're impossible!” exclaimed Feyre, getting up to get ready.

 

“Yes, I am, aren't I? I'm also incorrigible, to hear you talk. I'm looking to corner the market on poor personality traits, so I feel I'm doing well so far.”

 

Feyre just shook her head and went to change.

 

This time, both had a better sense of the other's game and there was more strategy involved in their strokes to minimize the other's strengths. A lot of the sense of her game had come back to Feyre so she was much less rusty and was using strategic placement of shots to counter Rhys' tendency to rely more on brute strength. As a result, they were actually fairly evenly matched, though there was still much chasing of errant balls on both their parts. They called it a day around five o'clock so Rhys could start the dinner he planned for them once they got home and took quick showers. Tonight he was making blue cheese pasta and scallops with a vegetable salad, so it was fairly quick to prepare. Feyre set the table and chopped the vegetables for the salad.

 

 

 

“That was so good! I don't know if I should have had seconds on the pasta but it was too good to resist. Do you deliver to Adriata by chance?,” Feyre asked.

 

“I could be persuaded, but only to a certain townhouse on the northeast side of town. Logistics. I'd have to travel there, then stay over at said townhouse and return to Velaris the next day, so I can only deliver to that one address. How very convenient that it's yours,” he smirked.

 

Feyre just flipped him off and started clearing the table and cleaning the kitchen. They were able to finish quickly and returned to the living room to watch more episodes of the show they'd begun watching. After an evening spent cuddling and gently kissing each other, they closed up the house and went upstairs around eleven o'clock.

 

Once they made it upstairs, they lovingly removed each other's clothing with little strokes and kisses accompanying the actions. They moved to the bed and lay beside each other, continuing to kiss and stroke each other. Feyre softly groaned as Rhys' hand found her clit and began gently manipulating it. Rhys hitched his breath as Feyre took his cock in her hand, stroking, then gently pumping it. “Your favorite part is glad to see me, it seems,” said Feyre in a low voice.

 

“You're spoiling him rotten, Feyre Darling. Why shouldn't he be glad to see you? Anymore, I have a very difficult time controlling him when you so much as walk into the same room.”

 

“Would he like this, I wonder?,” Feyre asked as she made to mount Rhys, but he stopped her with a word.

 

“Feyre, I'm really sorry but I can't do that position any longer. I just can't.”

 

Feyre dismounted and lay beside Rhys, taking him into her arms to give him comfort or strength if he needed it. “Please tell me why,” she said quietly.

 

Rhys gathered himself and told her more of his story with an abusive lover, how the relationship had started out well, but then the female had begun emotionally manipulating him until she was living with him and it became more obvious: strategically placed crying sessions to get him to cooperate with whatever she had wanted done for her, withholding affection if he asserted some independence, escalating to threats to end the relationship if he didn't cooperate more fully with her.

 

“I was much younger,” said Rhys, “and didn't have a parental relationship that was a good model to watch and learn from. I thought all romantic relationships were supposed to be like that, with the power residing in one person for the most part. It's what my folks had and I didn't know better until Mor and Andi showed me a better way with their relationship. So, anyway, one of this female's favorite sexual positions was to mount me, then ride me as hard as she could until she climaxed. Whether or not I was enjoying it was not something that concerned her. It was often physically painful, to say the least, and kind of degrading because it didn't seem to matter if I was there, just so long as my cock was.

 

“Finally, after a particularly bitter fight where I threatened to leave and clearly meant it, she threatened to out Mor and Andi who hadn't publicly disclosed their relationship at that time. This was before social media became the thing that it is now, so she'd have had to get hold of a reporter of some kind and convince that person that her story was worth their while.

 

“That threat opened my eyes to the essential sickness in the relationship. I don't allow threats to the Inner Circle, so I was shocked into seeing the sickness, I guess. I talked to the police about it, and it turned out that threatening to disclose a person's or couple's sexual orientation with malicious intent is a crime in the Night Region. I pressed charges, of course, so she was arrested, and because the threat involved getting in touch with one or more reporters to disclose private information about other people's sexual orientation, her access to the public and specifically reporters was controlled by the court by not granting bail. She was tried and convicted, and when her sentence was served, I heard that she was released to another city in the Night Region, but she was suffering from a terminal illness and passed away shortly after leaving prison. I never heard from her again, thankfully, and Mor and Andi were able to manage their coming out on their own terms.”

 

Rhys let out a deep sigh as Feyre hugged him more tightly. “I'm so sorry for you, Rhys, and I understand fully now. Thank you for telling me.”

 

“I'm still recovering, as are you, and I'm most of the way back. The arrogance came back first,” he tried to smirk but only managed a weak one. “I haven't conquered the emotions involved with that position yet, though. Maybe someday...”

 

“Shhh,” said Feyre soothingly. She gently kissed him without heat and said, “Whether you do or not, we'll get by, okay? The only reason I would want you to is so that you can process the memories and put them in their proper perspective in terms of your life now. It sounds as though, like me, you've learned what you needed to learn from the relationship in order to have healthier ones in the future, and that's altogether a good thing, even if you were never able to regain this one thing.”

 

“See, that's one of the things that astounds me about our relationship,” he said into her neck. We can call each other on whatever shit we're peddling and talk it out right then without all the drama I've experienced in the past. I truly marvel at it, and I'm grateful that you've taught me that.”

 

“Extensive therapy and watching how Alis operates; it's simple to observe and learn the techniques, but it was much harder to develop the assertiveness to put them into action effectively and, as I've told you, sometimes I go too far with the independence thing, so someone, ahem, needs to call me on it,” she smiled at him.

 

“I also need to tell you that being with you has made me love sex again—with the right female,” Rhys said. “I confess that for a long time after...all that went down, I didn't have sex at all. I didn't even dare think of it. That was a reaction to the relationship I'd escaped, I'm sure. Even when I dared to try it again, though, I was kind of going through the motions because the female wanted it and I thought it was expected of me. Needless to say, relationships didn't last too long under those circumstances, and I can certainly understand why. After a while, I had gotten to where I didn't bother trying to go out—until I met you in March. Then I began at least thinking of going out again even if I couldn't find someone here with whom I wanted to go out. Possibly subconsciously I kept thinking of you, I suppose.

 

“But from the first night I spent in Adriata with you in June, I had a different feeling. Maybe it was the draw we felt to each other when we first met that we've talked about, I don't know, but for the first time in years, I wanted to be close to a female, and more specifically that night, I wanted you so badly I could hardly breathe around you. Even though we didn't have sex that night, or even for a few days, you were so gentle and caring for me and what I might need to have happen in our lovemaking, it blew me away. Over our months since then, I've been able to sort it out in my mind, and I needed you to know the part you played in healing that part of me.”

 

Feyre hugged him tightly to her. “I'm glad if I helped, Rhys, but you've made it easy to help. You're such a considerate lover that I wanted to be sure you enjoyed our sex as much as I did.” They were silent for a few moments, remembering that heady time they spent in Feyre's townhouse in June.

 

“What made you decide to finally leave your ex?,” Rhys eventually asked quietly

 

Feyre moved farther into his arms and said, “I'll either need a lot of wine or for you to hold on tightly, okay? This is still hard for me to relive.”

 

“Whichever you want, Fey, or both, or tell me to mind my own damned business; your choice,” Rhys replied, gathering Feyre closer to him.

 

“No, I want you to know, but it's just difficult is all. I had told you that we'd been arguing a lot more toward the end of the relationship which brought out the worst in both of us, I'm afraid. In retrospect, I can see that while we might have thought we loved each other early on, we really loved only parts of each other. Both of us would have had to make major personality changes in order to become people that truly loved each other. He would have had to curb his need to control and protect me, as well as his anger when he was faced with my need for a normally independent life, and I would have had to give up a lot of independence as well as my inclination to rebel when I thought he was being too controlling.

 

“By the end, I was having nightmares of the most horrible monsters chasing me, gaining on me, most nights. I had no appetite due to the stress of the situation, so I had lost an unhealthy amount of weight. Sweet Alis was nearly beside herself—she wanted to help so badly, but until I was ready to face the reality of my situation and act on it, she couldn't do anything, really, beyond letting me know that she would always have my back and was willing to listen if I ever needed to talk about whatever was bothering me so. She had a pretty good idea about who it concerned, of course, but she had no idea of how bad the relationship was for both of us. Due to my sheer stubbornness in thinking I could handle it all by myself, I had succeeded in nearly totally isolating myself—he didn't like my friends, so I chose to let them go to keep the peace and they'd drifted off, of course. Only Alis refused to cooperate with that plan; being my boss helped her maintain a relationship with me, and it saved me from who knows what awful things in the end.

 

“He and I had had the worst fight of all one night; I had slept in a guest room and woke up in the morning to see him looming over me. He had my phone in one hand and my computer bag in the other. He told me that I wouldn't be going to work that day, that he had already called in sick for me. He had an appointment and would be gone most of the day, and it was his plan that I would stay in that room, incommunicado, for that time. I truly didn't recognize the male I thought I knew in that moment, Rhys, and it terrified me.

 

“He was much larger than I, and I'd had no training in the skills I would have needed to at least get my phone and escape the house. So. So, he left and locked the bedroom door, then I heard him slide a chair down the hall to brace the handle. Finally I heard him leave and started to see what I was left with to work with, which was exactly zero alternatives. The room I was in was on the first floor in one of those developments that has the wrought iron decorative security bars over the first floor windows, and I couldn't find the interior release that would let me move the set on my window. As to escape, I was out of options.

 

“I had not planned on Alis, though. She was more than a little surprised that I hadn't called in for myself, so after a while, she tried calling my cell phone. As I said, she had her suspicions about the relationship. Obviously, she didn't get an answer, so she, thank the Mother, called the Adriata police and arranged for a wellness check. The police allowed her to be there, though she had to remain outside for legal reasons, so she met the officer outside the front door of the house. The officer had to break in, since he was still gone and I was trapped, though I was terrified even further when I heard them breaking in! I had no idea who was coming in.

 

“I was never so relieved as when the officer announced herself as 'Adriata Police' and called my name. I called out as loudly as I could to help her find me if she heard me. She kept talking to me as she approached the barricaded door; I could hear her voice get louder. She moved the chair out of the way and jimmied the flimsy door lock, so I was free. Imagine. I was free. I almost couldn't believe it and promptly burst into tears.

 

“On assessing the situation, she called for backup to control the front of the house in case he came back before she found out what she needed to know about the case. That all got settled and the officer determined that I needed to leave right then, hopefully before he returned. She did cruise the house looking for my purse, keys, phone, and computer bag; all were in a kitchen cabinet, of all places. She had me pack a small suitcase with what I would need for a few days, and we left.

 

“Alis was a true champ. The police wanted me checked out at the hospital, but after that she found me a place to stay with people I could trust. She went with me when I gave my statement to the police, and she went with me when a police officer and I returned to his place for any remaining possessions I wanted. Obviously, I wanted nothing that he had paid for or given me, so there wasn't that much to collect. Some books, music, painting gear, the last of the clothing I had bought, small things, really.

 

“After that, it was a matter of recovery. Alis was right there, she and a therapist recommended by the medical people at the hospital. They helped me see a path out of the dense forest I found myself in if I wanted to do the necessary work to take it. And that's where I am today. Still walking the path, but much, much farther along thanks to Mor and especially you.”

 

She leaned up and gently kissed him. “I am so grateful for having you in my life,” Feyre said quietly.

 

“No more than I for having you in mine,” Rhys replied. “But if you don't mind my asking, what happened to your ex in all this? You've said you feel fairly safe from him, that friends will tell you if he starts talking about you, and that you practice caution in your travels. Is that all? He wasn't charged with any crime over what he did to you?”

 

“Oh, yes; he was charged with illegal restraint and some other lesser crimes and was convicted on all counts, but his attorney was able to convince a judge of his total remorse, he never had a criminal record before, blah, blah, blah. As a result, he only served six months. As I said, I haven't seen or heard from him since he locked me up.”

 

“I don't suppose he has a name?,” asked Rhys.

 

Feyre eyed him suspiciously. “Is his name of use to you for some reason? Like a Velaris private detective might potentially be in Adriata on a completely unrelated case, but while he or she is already there, he or she might as well check this idiot out? Or this: I know the court case was a matter of public record; it wouldn't be that hard to search the court records or newspaper archives for my name and you'd easily find what you want to know, so I'm going to ask you not to do it. You forget, Prick: I can see the wheels turning in your pretty head before your hamsters even get up to speed.” She threw him a lopsided grin to take the sting out of the words.

 

“Why, Feyre Darling, I do believe you caught me at being overprotective, possibly edging into mother hen territory,” Rhys replied with a matching grin. “It's hard, because I know you can take care of yourself, but I want to help and that infringes on your right to be free. I am trying not to overdo it, though, and please know that I'll back you up if you ever need anything at all. Just say so and it's yours, to the best of my ability.”

 

“I do thank you for your offer, and I will do the same for you. I really am in a better place than I was when I met him and certainly better than when I left. Through therapy, I understand my part in what went wrong so hopefully I avoid that mistake again. See, obviously, he broke the law with what he did to me, and he was the controlling force in the relationship prior to that. Any rational person would say that, of the two of us, he was the more wrong in his behavior. But his behavior was an escalating pattern of anger and control. For my own safety and well-being, I was wrong in not recognizing it and either having a way to convince him to stop or to leave the relationship much, much earlier.

 

“In addition, I've been taking self-defense classes which means I'm in better shape to be able to at least escape an encounter. I had my phone and computer checked for malware like keystroke loggers and surveillance software; they were clean, and everything I took with me was swept for tracking devices. Because of the nature of the case and the fact that he only served six months, I have a restraining order against him plus a permanently assigned officer and a permanently opened case file just in case he approaches me. I want you to trust that I have it covered and that, should he violate the restraining order, you will be the first person I call after I call my assigned police officer. As I said, I still watch my surroundings, but I feel reasonably safe. However, I do thank you for your concern—and your restraint.

 

“I won't let anyone know what you've told me,” Feyre went on. “I'd like what I told you to be between us, as well. Someday maybe I might tell the others the whole story, but for now, I'm not there.”

 

“Agreed,” Rhys replied. “Particularly Mor's involvement in my story should be kept quiet and one day she might tell you, but I appreciate you holding onto the whole story. None of the others ever knew all of what I told you tonight. For now, our histories are for us, if you're fine with it.” Feyre squeezed him in response and gently kissed him.

 

“Rhys, maybe this is the wrong time for it, but I need to tell you something. There are no strings attached, so don't feel pressure to reciprocate.”

 

Rhys looked a little confused but said, “Okay?,”

 

Feyre tightened her arms around him and and said, “Rhys Starr, I love you and I'm in love with you. I haven't seen anyone else since you stayed with me in June—I haven't even wanted to. I want you to know that so that you'll understand that I mean it when I tell you that I will help you however and whenever you want with your recovery, although you seem just about there to me. If you have other goals that I don't know about, though, I'll help.”

 

Feyre watched a tear roll down Rhys' cheek and leaned in to gently kiss it away. Rhys took a moment to gather himself, but when he spoke, his voice was uneven. “Feyre Archeron, I love you, too, and gods know that I'm in love with you. I've wanted to tell you since June, but I knew you, and I, if I'm honest, were afraid of how fast we were moving, and I thought it would scare you off. I've had to keep a tight rein on my tongue so often for fear it would just slip out because I thought it so often. I, too, have not seen anyone else since June, nor did I want to, due to a certain Adriata vixen.

 

“I want to help you in your recovery in any way that I can, but you will always be free, always be as independent as you wish. Just tell me I'm going too far if I do, just as you did tonight.”

 

Neither wanted to do more that night than comfort each other, but both felt closer to the other in all ways than if they had made love. They settled down to sleep, each holding on to the other more tightly than ever, and whispering of their love for each other.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for this specific plot line and original characters.

Feyre and Rhys rose early the next morning so they could do what needed to be done for their drive into the foothills. After coffee and breakfast, they showered and dressed, then returned to the kitchen to prepare their picnic lunch and to pick up the kitchen.

 

“With you here, the cleaning service isn't going to know what to do with themselves,” Rhys gently teased. You've seen to it that the place is immaculate before we leave every time we go somewhere.”

 

“Not immaculate—we could have them do the laundry, for example. I've only done the laundry some days,” Feyre protested. “Maybe they could start dinner? We definitely didn't get anything **I** could cook at the store. As for the rest, it's just my way, I guess. I hate coming home to a mess.”

 

“It's fine, Feyre,” Rhys soothed. “I think it's a bit humorous to clean before the service comes is all, but I get your feeling, no worries.

 

They packed Rhys' SUV for the journey and set out. It wasn't long before they were climbing into the foothills of the Illyrian mountains. The drive was beautiful, filled with lovely trees starting to turn color and rock formations the like of which Feyre hadn't seen in the Summer Region. All of it was placed before the backdrop of the snow covered Illyrian mountains in bright sun, so the view was spectacular, and Feyre was snapping pictures constantly, it seemed. As they got higher in the hills, the trees were more colorful, so they stopped at some of the pullouts for Feyre to take closeups of some of the trees and some of the more colorful leaves so that she might attempt to capture their colors in a painting some day.

 

They stopped for their picnic lunch at a deserted rest area which overlooked a gorge with a rushing river running through it. “This river often freezes over on its surface by late winter, and the ice is covered in snow, so it has a much different look to it then—bleak, very bleak,” Rhys commented. Feyre took his arm and said, “Maybe we'll come up here in the winter if the roads are passable and we can see the beauty of that scene, too. It's all beautiful in its own way. Winter in nature often has a different sort of look. It can be savage and brutal, yet still have a stark sort of beauty.”

 

Rhys leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “I can see that I need a different way of looking at nature,” he confessed. “I hadn't thought of it quite that way before. I suppose that I'm just thinking of the difficulties winter causes such as with travel and I'm not isolating nature itself from that.” _She thinks of the physical world so differently than I do, sees a lot that just never occurs to me to see. It's got to be connected to her artistic talent. Whatever the cause of it was, whether it was Mor and me, or Velaris, or just the passage of time, I'm so glad she has her art back. She must have felt like she was missing a vital organ when it was gone_ , he mused.

 

They returned to the SUV and got out the picnic lunch which they ate at one of the tables in the rest area. They talked of small matters and laughed often while drinking the last of their sodas. Rhys reached into his pocket and drew out a small jewelry box. Feyre looked at him inquiringly, thinking that she was pretty sure she had told him in the Palace of Thread and Jewels that she didn't want him spending money on jewelry for her. The box looked a bit worn, though, so she really had no idea what was happening.

 

“Feyre, I wanted to give you something that shows the same level of my love and care for you as the Stars Eternal painting you painted for me does. I know you said that you wear very little jewelry, and you don't have to wear this but I wanted you to have it. It was one of my mother's favorite pieces.” He set the box on the table in front of her. In a daze, Feyre picked up the box and came around the table, asking Rhys to turn around. When he'd done so, she carefully looked in his striking violet eyes and gently sat in his lap. She drew the hinged lid up on the box and saw a ring set with a sparkling blue sapphire. Tears escaped her eyes as she removed the ring and placed it on her ring finger. It fit as though it was made for her. A rush of love coursed through her for this male who saw so much of her, good and bad, and loved her anyway.

 

Rhys drew her in and kissed the few tears away as she had done for him the night before. “Mom would be so happy,” he said hoarsely. “So happy to know we found each other. She would have loved you. I love you,” He said simply.

 

“And I love you,” Feyre responded. “I will be honored to wear this ring of your mother's. It's beautiful, and has all the more meaning because it was hers, she loved it, and you want me to wear it now.” She gently and deeply kissed him as her arms pulled him tightly against her. They remained in place for a few more minutes, holding each other. Storm gray and blue eyes looked deeply into eyes so deeply blue that they appeared violet, speaking more eloquently than words ever could.

 

A sudden cool breeze roused them from their reverie and they rose to pack up the remains of their lunch and get back on the road again. As they got higher into the hills, wildlife appeared from time to time: Deer, squirrels, and occasionally rabbits out enjoying the sun while they foraged. Feyre was delighted and caught occasional pictures because Rhys would slow down and stop when he saw them so she could get good shots. With no other traffic around, they were able to take their time and enjoy the experience. Around four o'clock, they turned around and drove back to Velaris.

 

As they entered the city limits, Rhys asked if she wanted to just pick up pizza or takeout for dinner. He hadn't checked in with his company that day, so he thought it best to do dinner that way, then do his work, and then they could do what they wanted with the evening.

 

“That sounds good,” said Feyre. “We should probably get a liter of soda from them, too.”

 

They stopped at Rhys' favorite pizza place and picked up a large pizza and the soda and were soon home. After unloading the car and putting their picnic dishes in the sink to soak, they sat down in the living room with their sodas and the pizza on the coffee table and dug in. They were hungry enough to finish the entire pizza. “That was great pizza,” commented Feyre. “What was on it?”

 

“Just burger with white garlic sauce and feta cheese. It's pretty simple,” responded Rhys. It's my standard order from there.”

 

“I'll have to either find a pizza place in Adriata that makes it that way or, gasp, try making my own,” she shuddered. “Hopefully the former.”

 

“Pizza is actually fairly easy to make,” Rhys said. “Tell you what, the next time we get together we'll plan on making pizza one night and you'll see.”

 

“All right,” Feyre responded doubtfully. “We can try, I guess, and have a restaurant delivery service handy in case we need it, given that I'd be doing part of it. The pizza you made on Friday was delicious, but I didn't help with that one,” she smiled.

 

“I stopped listening after 'All right, we can try.' That's the spirit, Feyre Darling! It'll be awesome, I can guarantee it.”

 

Feyre laughed and started taking the remains of dinner to the kitchen to dispose of the cardboard and napkins in the recycle bin, and to do their picnic dishes. The job was quickly done and she returned to the living room to find Rhys on his computer doing the work that was necessary. She refilled their drink glasses, and sat down with her phone to check her own mail and texts.

 

Mor and Andi had responded to the pic of Feyre in her dinner dress with an audio text composed entirely of them squealing in excitement along with the requested good luck wish and a demand for an update on how the dinner went—and how Rhys had reacted. Feyre quickly responded, and told them that the evening was entirely successful, thanks entirely to their good luck wish. She was going to have to think of just how much to tell them of Rhys' reaction—it still felt intensely personal to her so she would have to get creative to convey the sense of his reaction without the details. She ended up telling them that she'd describe his reaction at the dinner, that words in a text couldn't do it justice. She closed with 'See you tomorrow night at Sevenda's!' and hit Send.

 

Other than that, she sent a quick text to Alis, telling her that she hoped that everyone there was fine and that she was having a wonderful time and would summarize the week for her on Monday. With details, if Alis wanted them this time. A very big grin emoji followed because she knew that Alis would shudder at the details of this trip. Alis would consider it to totally not be within her 'need to know' category, in spite of the teasing she had done before Feyre had left about imagining the details that Feyre had never given about past trips. She hit Send on Alis' text, and continued to her mail. There was nothing in the mail that she had to do anything about until Monday, so she checked internet news while Rhys finished his work. He rose to put the computer back in his bag in the closet and Feyre got up to put her phone on the charger. They met for a hug and kiss in front of the davenport.

 

“Thank you so much for today, Rhys. We don't have country like that near Adriata, so I haven't seen such scenery before, as Spring doesn't have it either. I had so much fun! And the ring—I'm pretty speechless about that, but in a good way. It's in its own category, but when I find words to thank you for it, I'll let you know, okay?” Feyre stretched up to kiss him again.

 

“It was my pleasure, Feyre. I'm learning a whole new way to look at the world by watching you. I never would have thought about there being any beauty at all in the country around the gorge in the winter if it hadn't been for you explaining. Now I'm hoping we get a chance to see it together.”

 

Feyre blushed; she still wasn't used to all the praise Rhys offered, but she did know that he meant it sincerely. She was still trying to learn the art of graceful thank yous, but at least she no longer denied his praise out of hand with a quick snark—unless he was over the top and she could see that there was an ulterior motive involved.

 

“Thank you, Rhys. I hope that happens, as well. If the roads are passable in the late winter and I can get up here for a weekend, let's plan on it. She smiled at him, saying “I can show you just how many shades of white there are.”

 

They slowly moved to the davenport and tried to decide what to do with the rest of the evening. Mor had texted Rhys to ask if they wanted to join most of the rest of the family at Rita's, her favorite club, but Rhys had declined, saying that they were tired after their day in the foothills. He had to promise that on **some** trip of Feyre's, she would get to experience Rita's, and that seemed to satisfy Mor.

 

“We can play video games, board games, or cards,” Rhys began. We can read. We can resume the series we were watching on Netflix or find a movie. We can, uh, go upstairs and play...,” he offered, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“It's only eight o'clock...,” Feyre said laughing and drawing out the moment. _A tiny smidgen of doubt is good for him for a quick minute._ “This is probably terrible of me, but I'll race you upstairs.”

 

They closed up the house for the night and did just that.

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for this specific plot line and original characters.

Rhys and Feyre had actually stayed up fairly late Friday night, making love, snacking, talking, laughing, and making love some more, before finally falling asleep around two o'clock Saturday morning. As a result, neither roused until about ten o'clock in the morning. Rhys woke first and buried his head in Feyre's golden brown hair to just drink in her scent. _This is rapidly becoming my favorite way to wake up,_ he thought. _I wish I could bottle her scent and bring it out when she isn't here. Even if I bought the shampoo and soap she uses, there's more to it than that. I'd need her here, I'm afraid._ He kissed the top of her head and gently got out of bed to use the bath and get dressed to go downstairs and make coffee for them. Feyre slightly roused when he left the bed, but soon returned to sleep, so he took his clothing to the guest bath, got dressed and went downstairs. He started the coffee and grabbed his phone off the charger to check for messages. As always, there were a few from Mor and Cassian, one from Azriel, and none from Amren. He braced himself and started reading them. They mostly had to do with telling him that he was missing the best night ever at Rita's; he remembered his evening with Feyre and thought, _If you people only knew. A night at Rita's wouldn't begin to compare with our night right here._

 

He dealt with the texts and let them know that he and Feyre would meet them at Sevenda's at seven o'clock that evening, then checked on the internet news. Feyre wandered downstairs yawning and went straight to the coffee pot. “Some days I feel like an IV bag filled with coffee should be part of my day's outfit,” she said. “This is one of them,” she said, inhaling the fragrance of the freshly brewed coffee.

 

“Poor baby,” Rhys cooed. “Did we tire you out last night?,” he smirked.

 

“ **You** did, but you more than satisfied me so that part's good. Coffee will restore me completely, wait and see,” Feyre answered, checking her own phone. Just one text from Mor, telling her that the group missed them at the club but would see them tonight. She quickly answered and locked the phone. “What's the plan for tonight? Can you tell me how it works?”

 

“Sevenda has some rooms off the main seating area for larger groups. A long time ago, my folks started bringing all of us to a family dinner once a month and we kept the tradition up. It's nice to see each other in a quiet, not-Rita's setting where none of us are cooking and just catch up. Rita's is a great club, don't get me wrong, but with the noise and dancing, not much catching up gets done.

 

“So, how it works is that we'll meet everyone there at seven o'clock or so in whatever room Sevenda assigns us. She cooks an Illyrian family style meal just for us—we let her decide what she wants to make, she brings all the bowls and platters in, and we serve ourselves. Don't worry—Cassian gets served last so that the rest of us get a decent sized serving,” Rhys smiled. “Any questions?”

 

“Aside from not looking longingly at Amren's jewelry, can you tell me how to avoid antagonizing her?,” Feyre asked. “Both Mor and Az told me they'll have my back, and that's a relief, but I'd rather not have the need come up. Right now, I'm nervous, bordering on semi-terrified, about meeting her. Anything you can tell me about her would be a help. Her likes and dislikes, hobbies, that kind of thing.”

 

“Feyre, don't overthink this, okay? We might have given you the wrong impression of her. Yes, she's fierce and arrogant as all hell, but she's totally loyal to the family, even if she takes no shit from any one of us. To start with, Amren is one hell of an attorney with a fantastic mind that captures every stray fact, then places it in some matrix thing in her head so she can make use of it, whether it be using it today or some day six months from now when you've forgotten all about it. She reminds me of you in that way.

 

“She responds very badly to people trying to pretend they are someone they are not. Be yourself, accept her as herself, and you will really do just fine. Especially if you bring Cassian and me down a peg or two but leave her alone on her singular peak of arrogance,” he smiled.

 

“I love you, Feyre. I wouldn't let you within fifty feet of Amren if I didn't think the both of you would enjoy each other's company. Will you ever be the kind of friends with her that you are with Mor and Andi? I don't know. Amren has very, very few close friends and claims she neither needs many nor wants many. If she respects you, though, you will find no better friend when you need one. As I said, she's extremely loyal.”

 

Rhys got up and hugged Feyre tightly, kissing her softly. “I don't know anything about any hobbies she has, I'm afraid, but maybe you can ask Az. If any of us were to know anything about it, he'd be the one, but just remember that I wouldn't put you in a guaranteed fail situation. Again, you'll be wonderful. Have confidence in yourself and don't make Amren into someone more than she is. It isn't fair to you or to her.”

 

Feyre kissed him back and said, “I hear what you're saying, and I'll try, okay? I want her to accept me, want your whole family to accept me because I know how much you love them and how much you love me. I want us all to be able to spend time together, not split you away from your family. Although, Rhys, I have treasured this time we've had alone together. I hope they will forgive us asking to be left alone for the most part.”

 

“The males be fine with it,” Rhys responded. “A lot of the time, when they show up, it means they're bored or hungry—or both, not that they particularly want my time or attention. All we asked of Cassian and Azriel, both grown males, was to take care of themselves for a week or ten days. Mor understands totally—she and Andi established rules when they moved in together: no showing up unannounced, no arguing if they say they're too busy for company, and no raiding the food pantry more than once a week. That last rule is called the Cassian rule because he's the one it was created for,” Rhys smirked. “And Amren wouldn't be bothered at all—she's rarely here anyway.”

 

“I feel better about the dinner, but getting through it successfully is going to be the only thing that eases my mind on the matter fully,” Feyre said.

 

“One thing we should talk about,” said Rhys seriously. “I can guarantee you that if you wear your ring, for sure Amren, Azriel, and Mor will notice it. Amren and Azriel will be cool about it and likely say nothing. Mor, on the other hand, is more likely to ask about it. Are you okay with that?”

 

“I am, certainly, but if you would rather not deal with that right now, I can leave it here,” answered Feyre. “What would we say about it?”

 

“I'd like to say that we've decided to become exclusive. What do you think?,” Rhys asked and then held his breath, waiting for Feyre's verdict.

 

Feyre gave him a loving look and came over to hug and kiss him deeply. “I think that those are the sweetest words I've heard today, right after all your 'I love yous.' I'd like to wear your ring tonight, Rhys.”

 

Rhys kissed her back, holding her tightly for a minute more, reveling in their closeness.

 

“Changing the subject slightly, what about if I put together an early lunch and then we can go to the arboretum or play tennis or something?,” Feyre asked.

 

“Your plan is good, but I think the arboretum will be more successful than trying to play tennis on the weekend. The courts will be pretty crowded. I'd like the walk to and from the arboretum, too. Do we need anything from any of the stores or bakery over there?,” he asked. “We really only need to worry about breakfast and lunch tomorrow.”

 

“What about getting some things for you to have around here next week? I'd think it would be better for you if you don't have to hit the big grocery store right away.”

 

“That's an idea. We can look around, but I don't really want to face the idea that you'll be leaving, so that's the downside of the idea.”

 

“I'll check the refrigerator and pantry out when I get lunch together for us and make a list. Then you don't need to face it and I won't feel so much like I'm abandoning you, even though I can't cook a lick,” she smirked.

 

Feyre rose and started their lunch, making a small grocery list along the way. After slicing breads, cheeses, and fruits, she took their plates to the table and got their sodas. Following lunch, they picked up the kitchen and got ready to go to the arboretum and stores.

 

They left the house, each having an arm around the other, and walked slowly to the arboretum where they visited their favorite plantings and enjoyed the early fall day out in the sun and fresh air. Feyre took a few more pictures, mostly of Rhys, as he did of her as they made their way through the arboretum. Coming out of the arboretum, they maintained their slow pace toward the stores and home, so that they could enjoy this time together outside as long as possible. Once their purchases were made, they continued home, arriving around three-thirty.

 

“Since I have to dry my hair, can I take the first shower?,” Feyre asked after they'd put the groceries away.

 

“Sure, no problem,” responded Rhys. “I won't need as much time, so take your time. Dress is much like the first time we went to Sevenda's in March. I very selfishly want to keep the Night Triumphant dress to just us, but if you would rather wear it tonight, okay.”

 

“Oh, no. No, no, no. I bought that dress for when I'm with just you. Besides, I wouldn't trust Cassian and Azriel not to fall apart again if I wore it, given your reaction to it, which was perfect, by the way,” she smirked broadly. “Then you'd feel honor bound to join them and I'd be left to explain the impossible-to-explain reactions to Mor, Andi, and Amren—who I will have just met and who I am trying to positively impress. Not gonna happen. Uh-uh. I brought a perfectly proper dress for tonight that should allow us all to remain conversant.”

 

She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. “Did I mention today that I love you?”

 

“Yes, but I love hearing you say it,” Rhys said, giving her a kiss.

 

“I hate to do this; you have no idea how much I hate it, but I have to take a shower and it has to be now. We'll take this up later, okay?”

 

“I'll remember exactly where we were, Feyre Darling”

 

“Prick. I'm sure you will.” She laughed and flipped him off as she left to go upstairs.

 

Rhys and Feyre left the house for Sevenda's restaurant shortly before seven, Rhys in his customary black jacket, black button down shirt, and black slacks and Feyre in a bright yellow and orange nylon jersey dress of a modest style. When they reached the restaurant, Feyre could see Andi's car nearby and breathed a silent sigh of relief. Having more people that she already knew present when she met Amren would be a psychological help—assuming Cassian and Azriel could speak in complete sentences, of course. _There's always that potential issue,_ she thought. _Mor and Andi will be there at the least._

 

“Ready?,” Rhys asked, after he had parked the car.

 

“As I'll ever be,” Feyre replied. “You can have my books and music if I don't survive,” she said, making a feeble attempt at a joke.

 

Rhys had the grace to snort and took her hand as they approached Sevenda's door. “That's not the proper attitude, but we'll let it go this once,” he smirked.

 

Feyre stuck her tongue out at him and opened the door into the vestibule, allowing him to enter first. He stopped in the vestibule, taking her in his arms and said, “You shouldn't stick your magical tongue out at me if you expect to actually get to this dinner.” He kissed her deeply, stroking his hands up and down her back in a soothing manner. He knew full well that she was still nervous but was trying to offer what distraction he could.

 

Feyre just laughed and let him open the interior door. “Onward and upward,” she said. Sevenda was near the door when the entered and they greeted each other warmly. She took them directly to the room in which they would be seated. They found Mor, Andi, and Azriel in the room already.

 

Feyre smiled and greeted them all. Azriel said a quiet hello with a smile and gave her a brief hug. “See, I managed a complete sentence,” he said in such a low voice that only Feyre could hear him. She smiled at him and said, “Well done!” in an equally low voice and returned the hug.

 

She turned to Mor and Andi who were already seated. “You said you'd give us a vivid description of what Rhys thought of you in your new dress. We're sitting on the edges of our chairs, waiting with anticipation,” Mor said, actually sliding to the edge of her chair to emphasize the point.

 

Andi rolled her eyes. “We got the picture Feyre sent; we can guess what he did,” she said patiently. “I think Feyre and Rhys are entitled to some privacy, love.”

 

Feyre shot an alarmed look at Rhys, who smiled at her and gave her a look that said he trusted her to tell others only what they wanted them to know.

 

“I don't remember the 'vivid' part of the promise,” Feyre began, “but I can safely say that his reaction was just what I wanted, and it was a perfect evening.” She winked as she said it and said no more. She looked at Rhys lovingly; he returned the look with an almost imperceptible nod.

 

“ **That's** your description? Really?,” cried Mor.

 

“Ask your admin,” Feyre shot back. “That's as good a top line summary as you'll ever hear. The essential bits are there and none of the distractions.” She polished her fingernails on a sleeve. “As to details, you get the G-rated version,” she smiled.

 

Amren had entered the room when this exchange was starting. She was a tiny female with chin length dark brown hair. Her eyes, while gray, had a silvery cast to them which gave a striking effect. Her features were fine; she was as attractive as all the others in Rhys' family. What set her apart was the singular intensity of her attention, now trained on the three other females. She had watched with interest to see how Feyre handled the formidable personality of Mor and she was not disappointed. _This one has promise_ , she thought. _It looks like Rhys thinks so too, if I'm reading him correctly._ She noted the ring Feyre was wearing. _Cauldron. That was his mother's favorite. Well, well, well._

 

“I'll settle,” huffed Mor, “but just know that your description was supposed to be our entertainment for the evening. Now we might have to actually talk to each other,” she said, throwing her hands in the air dramatically.

 

At that, Rhys came over to Feyre so he could introduce her to Amren. He did so, and everyone moved to seat themselves and enjoy the wine and appetizers that Sevenda had set out for them. Rhys and Feyre sat across from Mor and Andi, while Amren sat beside Feyre. Azriel sat beside Andi, leaving Cassian to choose either the chair at the head of the table or the one at the foot. They made small talk, while waiting for Cassian—he'd texted Rhys to let him know he would be a few minutes late. After a short time, Sevenda brought him in and surveyed the table to see if anything was needed at the moment. She let them know that she'd be serving dinner in about ten minutes then left the room, promising more wine with dinner to appease Mor.

 

Amren and Feyre were deep in a discussion about music, something both were interested in—they had similar tastes as it turned out. Both liked music from many genres, so the comparisons could go on for hours. Feyre had visibly relaxed now that the hurdle of meeting the intimidating Amren had been met.

 

“Sorry I was a little late,” said Cassian. “I had to primp for Feyre in case she wanted to take pictures of tattoos tonight. They're all polished up.” He explained to the others that Feyre had asked to photograph both him and Azriel, but that he had wanted to give Feyre and Rhys some alone time before exposing Feyre to the perfection of their Illyrian bodies.

 

“I really am sorry, but I think it might have to wait for another trip,” Feyre said regretfully. “I truly do want the have photography of both your and Azriel's tattoos. Time got away from us and I'm flying out tomorrow. I was thinking that I'll likely be back before your perfect Illyrian bodies start to wrinkle and distort the art, so we'll maybe be able to do it then?”

 

“Cheap shot, Feyre, very cheap shot,” answered Cassian as everyone else laughed, even serious Amren. “But I'm up for it whenever you are.”

 

“I'll be ready as well,” said Azriel quietly. Feyre smiled gratefully at him.

 

Amren looked at Rhys behind Feyre's back and mouthed, “No matter what, this one stays in the family!” Rhys smiled fondly at Feyre and said, “That's certainly the hope.”

 

Sevenda and her servers began bringing in steaming platters and bowls of her chosen Illyrian meal just then. Without knowing, Sevenda had chosen to make the dish Feyre had had the first time she came to the restaurant, so Feyre was thrilled. In addition, there was a beef casserole that smelled delicious as well as breads, salads and vegetables. It was clear that they would all leave full tonight, even Cassian.

 

After they'd all served themselves, Cassian asked Feyre if she ever went to a gym; he wasn't trying to be mean, but he was just trying to find common ground between them. “A couple of times a week,” Feyre answered, “plus running on the weekend. One of the gym visits is for a high intensity self defense class and the other is a general workout routine I follow.”

 

“Huh,” responded Cassian. “Sometime when Rhys frees you up, I'd like to go through your self defense routine with you, if I could. That's sort of an interest of mine.”

 

“Sure thing,” Feyre said. “It would be interesting to compare techniques.”

 

“Leave room for a trip to one of the theaters in the Rainbow, okay?” commented Azriel. “There's always a play worth seeing at one or another of them.”

 

“I will,” answered Feyre. “That would be awesome,” she said, smiling.

 

Mor looked sharply at Feyre's hand just then, recognizing the ring, and her eyes flew to Rhys questioningly. He slightly shook his head at her. Andi, seeing the exchange, put her hand on Mor's arm and Mor subsided. _I have got to know what that's about. I guess tonight's not the time for that discussion, though. As usual, Andi's right._ She took her partner's hand with a loving look and kissed her cheek.

 

As dinner was winding down, Rhys looked at Feyre and mouthed 'Now?' She nodded with a smile, so he rose, cleared his throat, and asked if he could have everyone's attention. When he had it he began, “Some of you may have noticed that Feyre is wearing one of my mother's rings; to be exact, it was her favorite ring. There's a reason for that: We've decided to be exclusive.” With that, he drew her up and into his arms and kissed her.

 

The room broke out in cheers and applause with all of them wishing Rhys and Feyre well. Cassian demanded a group hug and selfies all around to commemorate the occasion and they prepared to leave for their homes. Amren, leaving first, told Feyre how happy she was to meet her and that she hoped to see her again soon, suggesting that they would have to catch a concert in the Rainbow on one of Feyre's trips. Feyre returned the sentiment and readily agreed to seeing a concert. In her head, she was flabbergasted at the invitation, general though it may have been. She managed to hide it from everyone but Rhys, who merely squeezed her hand.

 

The other goodbyes were more raucous but all in good fun, and Rhys and Feyre went to have a word with Sevenda before they went home. “Sevenda, thank you so much,” Feyre said. It always makes me so happy to see you and to eat your wonderful food.”

 

“It always makes me happy to see you, as well, Ms. Archeron. You brighten everyone's day by being here,” replied Sevenda with a smile. “Come back to Velaris soon.”

 

Rhys thanked Sevenda for everything she had done for them and paid the hostess. When they got outside, Feyre asked how far they were from the bridge over the Sidra near the Palaces and Rainbow. Rhys told her it was within walking distance and asked why she wanted to know.

 

“It's still early,” said Feyre. You mentioned that the view of the bridge and the Rainbow and Palaces was best seen at night. Can we do that?”

 

Rhys put his arm around her shoulder and readily agreed. They walked off in the direction of the bridge, arms about each other, talking quietly.

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit for the universe and canon characters belongs to the inestimable Sarah J. Maas. I am responsible for this specific plot line and original characters.
> 
> TW: Sexual behavior between consenting adults.

On reaching the bridge, Feyre was mesmerized by the activity and the lights of all colors. She pulled out her phone and took a panorama shot, slowly turning in a circle to capture all four of the shopping squares, then walked off the bridge the way that they had entered it and stood back and off to the side to capture the lighted bridge as well. “Rhys, this is so beautiful. I'm so glad you showed it to me.” She stretched up and kissed his cheek in thanks.

 

“It was my pleasure entirely, Feyre. Seeing it through your eyes makes me appreciate it all the more. Shall we peek into the Rainbow? We don't need to shop unless you want something, but the windows are fun to see.”

 

“Okay, window shopping sounds fun, though you're right about no shopping for Feyre. More stuff is the last thing I need and this is a really dangerous place for me,” she winked at him.

 

As they were window shopping, they came across a small concert group busking. They were playing one of the most beautiful pieces Feyre had ever heard. She was totally unfamiliar with it and asked Rhys to listen with her for a few minutes. As the piece drew to a close, Feyre reached in her purse and pulled out a ten dollar bill and put it in the instrument case set out to collect contributions. She quietly thanked the musicians and they moved farther into the Rainbow.

 

“Do you know who composed the piece the musicians were playing?,” Feyre asked. “I'd like to get the music when I get back to Adriata.”

 

“It's from one of the Night Region's more famous works,” he replied. “If we have time tomorrow we can run out to the music store near the house and get you a CD if you want, or else I can give you the names of a few of the best performances on the streaming services' sites. There's a story behind the work as a whole that's all over the internet if you're interested in the story being told by the music.”

 

“All I know right now is that it's beautiful, but I'll be sure to look it up,” Feyre promised. “In the midst of being heart-wrenchingly sad, there seems to be an element of hope. As though a person needs to understand that, however bad their situation is, with enough work and some help, there is hope to get to a better place.”

 

“You never cease to amaze me,” Rhys looked at her wonderingly. “You're hearing this for the first time, right? That's exactly what the composer wanted people to take from that particular part of the work. Are you sure you weren't born in the Night Region and spirited away as an infant? That's kind of the Night Region philosophy in a nutshell.” He shook his head and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.

 

They wandered around for an hour or so longer, even checking a gallery or two so that Feyre could show him what she thought of as quality artwork and try to explain the differences between those works and hers. Rhys listened politely and told her that while he appreciated the education he was receiving at her able hands, he wouldn't trade the painting she had done for him for all of the artworks in all of the galleries in Velaris. “Art is in the eye of the beholder,” he told her pontifically. “So there.” He stuck his tongue out at her this time.

 

“Oh gods, Prick,” Feyre said. “I want that tongue all over me right now. How soon can we get home?” She laughed.

 

“Rather quickly, surprisingly,” he said. “We're taking a path back to the bridge much shorter than the path we took going in, and we can cut across the square closest to the car after we've crossed the bridge. So, try to be patient for just a while longer.”

 

Feyre took his hand companionably and they continued on to the car. In only about ten minutes, they were on the road back home, both of them looking forward to what the evening held next for them.

 

When they got back to the house, they both changed to more comfortable clothes for around the house—Rhys to a tee shirt and sweatpants and Feyre to Rhys' robe. They returned to the kitchen and got ice water, then went to the living room. Rhys turned on the TV and they resumed watching their series on Netflix, holding hands, with Rhys' thumb drawing patterns on Feyre's hand.

 

“Do you think I passed muster with Amren, at least for a first attempt?,” Feyre eventually asked.

 

“I would have to say the answer to that is an unqualified yes,” Rhys answered, kissing her cheek. “She told me, and this is a direct quote: 'No matter what, this one stays in the family!' I'd say that counts. Besides, she said she wanted to go to a concert with you sometime. She never offers her time unless she wants to, believe me.”

 

“That's good. I had a wonderful time and your family made me feel welcome. They're all remarkable people, especially you.” She reached up and kissed him.

 

Rhys wrapped her up in a hug and kissed her deeply, easing a hand inside what was now their robe and gently cupping a breast while he deepened the kiss. Feyre licked his lower lip, asking permission to enter. He readily granted permission after they reclined on the davenport. He resumed his fascination with her breasts while her hands moved under his tee shirt stroking his back gently while their tongues danced to their own melody. Feyre moved to take Rhys' shirt off, but he stopped her and said, “Let's close up the house and take our water upstairs, shall we?”

 

“That's probably a very good idea,” Feyre answered, as she took their glasses to the kitchen to top them off. Rhys met her at the stairs and they moved as one to the bedroom. Feyre set the glasses down on the nightstand and asked if she could take his shirt off now. He smiled roguishly and told her, “Have at it.”

 

Feyre gently kissed him, grabbing the hem of his shirt and drawing it up slowly until she had it off. She then ran her finger around the inside of his sweatpants, ending only when she inserted her hand and gently cupped his hardening cock. He groaned in pleasure and moved them toward the bed. “Ah ah ah,” Feyre said. “You still have entirely too many clothes on. We're going to fix that.”

 

She got down on her knees, causing the robe to open to an exhilarating vista for Rhys, and she slowly drew his pants down and off. She then took his cock in her hand and placed her mouth on the tip, licking and stroking him as he plunged his hands into her hair. She released his cock long enough for them both to lay on the bed where Rhys removed the robe and found the first set of lingerie he'd ever seen her in. “You brought them,” he said delightedly.

 

“Of course I did,” Feyre replied. “They're yours, after all.”

 

He lovingly removed the lingerie and Feyre resumed her ministrations, using her hands to stroke Rhys' chest while she mouthed Rhys' ready cock. She tasted the precum so she slowed her rhythm to let Rhys perform his magic on her. Both were already panting and Rhys found her already wet when he sucked on her clit and inserted a finger into her core. Feyre could feel the heat building in her core with his rhythmic strokes and she matched her rhythm to his. When both were close to coming, Rhys drew her up toward the pillows, kissed her, and mounted her. She guided him in, in, in and he paused to let her adjust. He moved slowly in her at first as she raised her legs and bent her knees to give him a better angle.

 

“Gods, Feyre. You feel so damn good,” Rhys panted as he increased his rhythm. “Only as good as you feel when you're in me,” Feyre responded, stroking his backside. She tightened her core around him as her climax neared and cried out his name as she came. Rhys was not far behind her and was soon calling her name during his climax. The waves of pleasure coursed through them as they continued their rhythm, gradually slowing it as they came down from the peak. They lay spent in each others arms, Rhys remaining inside her, gently kissing and touching.

 

Another long evening was spent loving before eventually sleeping in each other's arms and waking to the sun on Sunday morning.

 

They began the day with a shower in which they made sweet, slow love before dressing and going downstairs about ten o'clock. Feyre made coffee which they drank as they checked their messages and mail before Rhys made them pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Feyre set the table, then following the excellent meal, washed their dishes and picked up the kitchen. She then went upstairs to pick up while Rhys checked his laptop. After straightening up the upstairs rooms, she gathered the laundry and their glasses from the night before and brought it all downstairs where she started the first of two laundry loads. She called to Rhys to ask if he wanted more coffee or anything else.

 

“Coffee sounds good,” he answered. “If you're having more, I'd like some, too.”

 

“You made my mind up for me—I was wavering, but it does sound good. I'll just be a minute starting it.”

 

Feyre returned to the living room after starting the coffee and sat beside Rhys as he was engrossed in reading a work report. She took her phone and checked the internet news and some of the other sites she visited when she had the time to do it. When she heard the coffee stop dripping into the pot, she rose and got their coffee, setting their cups on the coffee table.

 

“Thank you, Feyre Darling,” Rhys looked up from his work and smiled at her.

 

“No problem, Prick,” Feyre responded, returning the smile.

 

“I've just about done everything I needed to and then this goes back in the closet,” he said.

 

“Please do whatever you have to do—I took you away from your desk for a lot of the past week. I can entertain myself for whatever time you need,” she replied seriously. “I don't want you to come back tomorrow to a mess if we can avoid it.”

 

“There won't be much of a mess. I kept up pretty well from here,” he said. “Do you think you're coming back to a mess on your desk?”

 

“It's hard to say,” she replied. “Landri and Josef, my admins, will try, and both have enough time and ability in the job to handle it for a week, but neither has enough self-confidence to take much action on their own. Alis will have spent some time this week building their self-confidence, so it might not be too bad. Which would be good for me, because I still have a lot of paid time off that should be taken. I'd like to know that both Alis and they will be fine if I were to take another week sometime.”

 

“How much time do you have left?,” Rhys asked. “I ask because I'd love for you to be here for both Thanksgiving and Solstice, or I can come to Adriata if you want me to. Cassian and I usually do Thanksgiving dinner for the family but it'll be fine if I'm in Adriata with you. One way or another, I'd like to spend the holidays with you.”

 

“I'll have to check and see exactly how much. It's around three or three and a half weeks,” Feyre answered. I'll speak with Alis this week if I can and see if it's good with her needs. It might not be a whole week each trip where the trips are fairly close together, but she'll do what she can, okay? In her own quiet way, she's rooting for us, oddly enough,” Feyre laughed. She shook her head and said fondly, “In some ways, she's more of a mother than I ever had, the dear.

 

“My birthday is the same day as Solstice which she always likes to celebrate, but we can do it later when I return,” Feyre volunteered. “When is your birthday, by the way? I can't believe we've never discussed it. I probably missed it by being so silly,” she said.

 

“Oh no, it's yet to come. It's the 23rd of November,” he said, “so neither of us has missed anything.”

 

“That's a relief,” she responded. “Now what do you get the male who has everything?,” she asked, arching a brow.

 

“You really need to ask?,” he purred, wiggling his brows. “I have just the gift and it doesn't involve trying to tie a ribbon into a bow around yourself, which, although I would appreciate the result, would probably frustrate you to the point that you wouldn't enjoy it at all. So, my idea is a gift card for my favorite store in all of Adriata.” He looked at her hopefully.

 

Feyre burst out laughing. “Oh, Cauldron, no. As much as you want to go there and outfit me, I truthfully have never seen a male in there except to buy gift cards for their partners. And they all have tunnel vision like they have blinders on. They make a straight shot from the front door to the desk without turning their heads in the slightest. It's pretty funny to watch, to be honest. But no, love, that store is not ready for you at all, and two months isn't enough time for me to prepare the staff for the experience. You could check out their website and let me know what you like, though.”

 

'That's kind of sterile. I was kind of thinking we could pick out stuff to try on and I would go with you and help you undress and try them on. Just think of how much fun we'd have,” he enthused.

 

“For what I **know** that you want to do, we'd need to arrange for them to close up early and clear out while we did our thing,” Feyre looked at Rhys meaningfully.

 

“In even your wildest fantasies, that is never going to happen, Rhys. But it really does make a nice fantasy. Maybe sometime we can play dress up with the sets I already have? Maybe you can get some slinky stuff so that I get the same rush.”

 

“Oh, I hadn't thought of that,” he said. “Facepalm. We have **got** to do that sometime, and I'll get some stuff for you so you get to play, too. I already can't wait!”

 

Feyre laughed and kissed him. “Finish your work. I was hoping to get that music, if it's okay with you.”

 

Rhys kissed her and returned to his computer. Feyre picked up her phone and returned to checking her websites. He finished about fifteen minutes later and returned his computer and charger to the computer bag in the hall closet, and came back to sit by Feyre and finish his coffee. Feyre locked her phone and tossed it into her purse.

 

“When would you like to go to the music store?,” asked Rhys. “We'll need to drive so it won't take that long.”

 

“Pretty soon,” said Feyre. “The washing machine is finished for the day and the first dryer load is just about finished. We should wait for that to finish, then I can put the second load in the dryer when we get back and when that's done, you'll be all set in terms of laundry for next week.”

 

“Cauldron, Feyre. I don't deserve you, but thank you.”

 

“I thought we had settled this, Rhys. We deserve each other and we deserve to be happy so long as both of us continue to want to be together,” Feyre answered.

 

“I just have a hard time believing it sometimes,” Rhys said. “I do love you, though, and I'm so grateful that you feel the same way.”

 

“Well, I certainly do love you, too, and am grateful to have you in my life,” Feyre responded. She kissed him and went to get the clothing out of the dryer so they could fold it later.

 

She ran upstairs, braided her hair, and brushed her teeth. She grabbed a pair of sandals and went back downstairs. After she had put them on and picked up her purse, Rhys got up and they left for the music store.

 

They spent time just browsing, having found Feyre a CD of the symphony containing the piece the buskers were playing in the Rainbow performed by an orchestra Rhys recommended shortly after they arrived. They were starting to be hungry for lunch and it was getting near the time Feyre had to get organized for her return to Adriata, so they paid for the CD and headed home.

 

Once there, Feyre put the last load of laundry in the dryer and they both prepared lunch composed of their favorite breads and cheeses of those they'd bought along with sliced fruits and vegetables and ice water. They ate at the table, both uncharacteristically quiet as they always were when one had to leave the other. They both picked up the dishes and loaded them into the dishwasher and Feyre wiped off the kitchen counters and dinner table.

 

She held her hand out to Rhys, saying “Keep me company while I pack?”

 

Rhys took her hand and said “Of course.”

 

They slowly went upstairs and Rhys sat on the bed watching while Feyre arranged her suitcase. She was leaving her toiletries here in Rhys' bath since it would make future trips easier. That created enough room in the suitcase for her new dress, sandals, shawl and the jewelry. “I'm going to take this stuff in case you come to Adriata and we want it for some occasion,” Feyre said quietly. “Like the lingerie, though, I would only wear it when I'm with you.”

 

“You can wear all of it whenever you want to,” protested Rhys.

 

“That's just it. I don't want to if you're not there. That's what makes it all sort of yours, too. It's probably silly, but it is what it is.”

 

“The last thing I would ever think is that you're silly,” said Rhys, getting down on the floor to hug Feyre close. They kissed gently and Feyre finished packing. She would be wearing the outfit she was wearing and would only need to re-braid her hair prior to going to the airport.

 

Rhys picked up her suitcase and they went downstairs. He put it down by the front door as Feyre went towards the laundry room to collect all the clothes to fold.

 

“Don't worry about that,” Rhys said. “I'll want something to do tonight, anyway. It will be much too quiet without you here. Come sit with me; we ought to leave in a half hour or so, and I want to store up hugs and kisses, crazy and juvenile as that might sound.”

 

“No, it's a wonderful plan,” Feyre smiled at him, and they did just that.

 

They left for the airport a little before four o'clock and arrived on time and checked the suitcase with the airline. They delayed Feyre entering the security checkpoint for as long as they could, sitting and talking quietly, holding hands with Rhys drawing patterns on her hand with his thumb. Eventually, though, Feyre did have to make her way into the checkpoint so, they rose and hugged each other one last time for a while.

 

“I had such a wonderful time, Rhys, and I love you so much. I will treasure your mother's ring as much as you treasure the painting, and I thank you for honoring me by letting me wear it. Oh, and if you wanted to show up in Adriata tomorrow, you'd be more than welcome,” Feyre gave him a very small smirk.

 

“I love you so much, too, my Feyre, and I'm so glad you came. I enjoyed every second of your visit and I wish I could just fly back with you tonight, but I'll try to get to Adriata soon, all right? It's going to be hard on both of us to be apart, but I think you're right that we need to do this for a while to be sure we have it right. The good news is that I feel good about the quality of the relationship we're building, so I believe it will be worth it in the end.” Rhys put a finger under Feyre's chin and tipped it up, then bent down to give her a long, sweet kiss.

 

“Rhys,” Feyre began, “I'm just barely holding it together, so I have to go before I lose it. I don't want to do that here. I know that you're right; it is something I believe in myself. It's just incredibly hard to leave you this time, though. Goodbye, my love, but only for a short while,” Feyre told him, and made ready to enter the checkpoint.

 

Following a last deep kiss, Rhys watched her until she turned the corner, then waited in his car until he could see her plane take off. He drove home without much enthusiasm but he felt better when he began going over the memories they had created and was smiling at some of them by the time he reached home. He was already thinking about how soon he could arrange to be in Adriata with the female who, he was increasingly convinced, was not just a new love, but the love of his life.

 


End file.
